Stainless Stones
by AflourescentAdolescent
Summary: Kanima, hunters, and alpha packs. Chaos after chaos is what it seems. Explore the story of two brothers and a group of unlikely friends as they fend off the creatures that goes bumping in the night while attempting a normal life. They will fight, protect, and make many sacrifices as they seek peace in their beloved town that bundled with secrets and lies. Sequel to Vindicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Brave New World**

**Hello readers, this is the first chapter to my brand new fanfic and also a sequel to the previous fanfic _Vindicated_ which picks up right where season 2 started! Now, I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its beautiful characters, just my O/C! There are a few things you guys should just incase there are any new readers: anything in _Italic _is either a dream or a flashback! **

**Most of the time there will be at least one song for every chapter.**

**Once you see the ** then you turn that song on and bam. They also play in order of which they are listed!**

**P.S the music is a bit different from what teen wolf usually use. **

**I try to update at least once a week but sometimes my schedule gets to chaotic even for myself, so bare with me peeps.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like the first chapter! **

**Stuck on a Puzzle by Alex Turner**

**Passing afternoon by Iron and Wine**

* * *

_Locked on a scent, Rickey Stones bolted through the woods racing time, racing himself for Anna, the love of his life. She was in danger and it was all his fault, he thought. Ripping through the wind like a piercing bullet he ran as fast his legs would allow him too, regardless of the tiny branches that slapped against his face or cold air that grazed his cheeks and turned them red. The omega was fueled by both rage and fear, fear of what he might have found once he located Anna and anger of who held her hostage... Rickey could only imagine what he would do once he wrapped his claws around the culprit's throat._

_Once he arrived at the Hale house, he came to a sudden pause to catch his breath and to collect himself. Anna was inside scared to death, her fear had created a scent so strong that it was impossible to ignore. _

_"Anna" he said to himself, _

_His eyes were fixed with panic and his fist were clenched, but any tighter and Rickey's claws would begin to dig on the inside of his palms. There wasn't much time to think, Anna was in danger and she needed Rickey. Protecting Anna was a promise he made long ago to her father right before he died, Rickey made that dying man a promise to protect Anna with his entire being and not just because he loved her but because she was her father's legacy. If anything would ever happen to Anna then the omega would never be able to forgive himself as a person or as anything._

_Suddenly a flicker in his two dark brown orbs went off as the feeling of panic transitioned into aggression, he approached the door that locked him out the home and with all his power, he kicked into the entrance just to come across Kate Argent, who held her desert eagle right to Anna's temple. He stood mortified and defenseless, because deep down Rickey knew if he made one move then Kate would pull the trigger. Kate managed a grin on her face with her eyes locked onto Rickey, but his eyes were fixed on Anna who was practically shaking with terror; the look in her eyes were heavy with fear as a single tear went strolling down her cold cheeks. The sight of it all made Rickey weak in his knees and only weaker until his upper body was too heavy for him to stand._

"_Kate please don't…" he pleaded._

_But begging to Kate was just the same as asking a fire not to burn: pointless. With a sudden sigh, Kate pulled the trigger that released a speeding bullet penetrating through the short distance between the gun and Anna, taking her life away once contact was made._

"_You should've told her." She said before firing off a maniacal haunting laugh that caused the omega to fall to his knees._

"Anna!" Rickey shouted from his deep slumber.

Riley, his younger brother, darted into the room with the goal to wake the omega and save him from his haunting nightmare.

"Rickey come on!" Riley shook his brother, doing everything he possibly but it only took a slap to the face for the omega to wake up; he awoke covered in sweat and gasping for air, gasping for Anna.

"It's just a nightmare…" Riley's comforting voice assured.

Two months since Anna left and Rickey's nightmares continued… his breathing was heavy, as if he was running around for hours but he still managed a smirk, "water," he said, barely being able to speak.

Riley nodded his head once, who was he to decline his brother's needs? Without a second guess, Riley did exactly what he was asked and left for his brother's request.

When Rickey's heart beat finally stopped racing he reached from underneath his bed and pulled out a little box; inside his box was the note Anna left him that revealed she was leaving him. It didn't give off any information of where she could be or why she would leave, but deep down Rickey didn't need an explanation because he knew exactly why she left him. A soft sigh left his lips before finally returning the note back to the box.

A few minutes went by before Riley returned with his older sibling requested water and with just a few short sips, he was satisfied. Just before Rickey could open his mouth to thank his baby brother they were cut off by a blood curling shriek, but this scream was no ordinary scream. It came from far away but it amazed the brothers that they could even hear it. Rickey then looked over to Riley whose eyes had widen to the shape of mini saucers.

"Lydia…?" Riley questioned.

It wasn't long before the brothers had arrived at the hospital pulling into the parking lot in Rickey's newly fixed up 1969 Chevy Convertible. The first thing the brothers had noticed was that were dozens of cop cars all over the place. A heavy lump formed in the older omegas throat as he watched in amazement, his vision was blinded by flashing lights: red and blue. If Riley didn't know any better, he would have to say his brother was nervous and that wasn't an everyday sight.

"We can just come back some other time, right?" Rickey barely managed.

Anxiety slowly crept its way into the pores of the omega skin, he was never a fan of the sheriff department; he remembered the trouble he used to get in way before Stilinski became the new sheriff. Riley glanced over to his brother and couldn't help the few chuckles that escaped from his breath. He didn't know what to think of his _"fearless" _older brother.

"Wait here," Riley insisted as he left the vehicle.

* * *

Riley Stones, a 16 year old omega who came to Beacon Hill, his home town, a little over a year ago in search for ways to become a better person but instead he found a way to drag himself into something different. He wandered through the halls of the hospital in search for someone he knew, for someone who wasn't a cop or a nurse; he searched for just anyone who would give him answers but instead, he found a Stiles.

"Great, you're here." The hyperactive spaz said once eye contact was locked, it was a decision that Riley knew he would soon regret.

"What happened here?" Riley wasted no time in interrogating his 'friend' for answers and just his luck, Stiles spilled everything he knew, from how he spent his entire weekend in the hospital watching over Lydia to how he left for one second to grab a candy bar and then the next thing he heard was Lydia scream and then she was gone. After explaining everything he knew a brow raised in confusion, Stiles had an idea of what was most likely going on but felt uncomfortable saying it, it was clear in his eyes.

"Do you think she's making the switch?"

Riley's brows then knitted together as confusion soon struck him like a bolt of lightning, it was shown well on his facial expressions. It was quite obvious that he didn't know what Stiles meant and he was pretty sure he didn't want to know either.

"Making the switch?" Riley repeated the question, he wanted Stiles to know how foolish he sounded.

In frustration, Stiles flailed his arms and allowed them to drop heavily, "is she going to turn out like you and Scott? Jeez."

"I'm no werewolf specialist…" Riley quipped.

The omega reply was enough to cause Stiles eye to twitch. Many murderous thoughts began to fill his head, those thoughts included shoving wolf banes down Riley's throat or skinning him alive and making the remains into a freshly new winter coat.

As if a light bulb went off in the omegas head, he came up with an idea, "listen, if you get me some of her stuff, Scott and I can probably fi-" but before the omega could finish his sentence, Stiles had already started pulling out personal belongings of Lydia from the inside of his jacket, he pulled out her comb, a tooth brush, and a sock. It was safe to say Riley was growing a little concerned for his friend, this quickly became another decision he regretted making.

After standing around and letting his thoughts and feelings ravel about in his head he finally decided on a new plan "let's just call Scott."

Just like before, Stiles was already way ahead of the omega as if he read Riley's mind.

The two waited in the parking lot for Scott's arrival which only took a few minutes once he got the call but to their surprise, Scott had already announced that he heard the scream as well and was planning to check everything out before it was ever mentioned to him.

"Is this some little werewolf thing?" Stiles questioned.

Both Riley and Scott could only grin as they exchanged a quick glance.

"Green is not your color." Riley quipped.

This only aggravated Stiles more, "strike two!" he said through his gritting teeth, but Riley only snickered.

"Ladies we have more important issues at hand." Said Scott.

"Alright, after school tomorrow we are searching Lydia. Agreed?"

Everyone shook their head in agreement before leaving for the night, knowing tomorrow would be the start of something new. Ever since Peter's death, Beacon Hill had gone back to its quiet little town and the three best friends were able to live out their happy lives. Scott had Allison who served as his anchor and his moral support, because of her, he felt himself becoming a better and stronger person than ever before. Riley on the other hand was more worried about his brother mental being, there wasn't much he could do except be there for him and hoped that one day Anna would return. In the meantime, he kept himself busy with Lacrosse, maintaining his grades, and Viola. Lastly, Stiles was ever so inquisitive, he was a total mystery to everyone. He kept himself busy with protecting Lydia, he couldn't wait for the day for her to return to the school.

* * *

Derek Hale, the new alpha werewolf in Beacon Hill, knew ever so well that this new peace wasn't going to last. With him being the new alpha, Beacon Hill would attract more danger. Omegas from all over the world would most likely be lined up at his door step to join his numbers, some would be a threat to Beacon Hill. He needed power if he wanted to protect this place, he needed a pack. He laid his searing red eyes on his first candidate: a boy with feather like curly hair and icy blue eyes. The typical loner who probably desired to be noticed, a smirk appeared on the alphas face, this was perfect.

* * *

The next morning was just like every other morning, teenagers would wake up dreading the idea of high school where teachers like Mr. Harris made their lives hell. Many disliked going, but then there were others who enjoyed going: others like Viola. On most days she would wake up just before dawn would approach the land and take a quick jog around the neighborhood, then finally going back home and get ready for the day that awaited her. Walking through the halls had been extremely odd lately but only because her good friend Lydia Martin was not at her side. She missed and worried about the strawberry blonde every day, after she and Allison would go to visit their friend at the hospital.

On Viola's way to her first hour she came across Allison Argent, her best friend, and in her hand was a plastic bag that seemed to cover a dress of some sort. It then dawned on the brunette that today was the day of Kate Argent funeral. Viola didn't know Kate too much, but from what she did know, Viola was not really fond of her either. Even still, that did not stop her from feeling sorry for Allison's loss.

With comforting arms, Viola embraced the youngest Argent, "be strong." She whispered into her friend's ear.

And it was her kind words that caused Allison to smile. If there was no one else she could count on, Allison knew that Viola would always be there.

"Nice dress." Their attention was captured and pulled towards another direction, a man with a Nikon D3200 Camera, an easy smile, and dazzling bright eyes stood tall and seemed full of confidence but his face was very unfamiliar, Viola nor Allison could remember if they ever laid eyes on the guy before.

"Is it okay if I take a quick picture of two of Beacon Hill high school prettiest girls?"

The two girls giggled a bit.

"Smooth." Viola admitted.

It didn't seem like a bad thing so the girls agreed, Allison wrapped a single arm around Viola just as she did the same, then smiling wide into the lenses of the camera where their pose were captured. Matt nodded his head once to let them know how much he appreciated their participation.

As the two went to introduce their selves they were quickly cut off by the same boy, "I know who you two are. You're Viola," he said pointing the brilliant blue eyes brunette "and you're Allison," his finger hopped over to doe eye brunette. The two were taken aback to find out that the guy already knew them. Although it was something minor, Viola would not let it slip by, "and who are you?" she asked with an intriguing grin.

"I'm Matt." He said.

And with that, the boy left wandered away saying nothing else.

* * *

**Coping with a break up were usually easy, seeing how Rickey was the heart breaker but there were just break ups that were too hard to deal with; this was one of them. However, a little bourbon and whiskey made things a bit easier, he even found himself visiting the local bar every night just to spill his heart to an old friend, Sid. Today was no different except for the fact it was day time, the bar was more considered a regular old diner now since very few people filled the place but that usually changed once night time approached. He rose one brow as his eyes scanned the area, didn't take much for him to notice they were all overly intoxicated.

"And I thought I was bad." He thought aloud.

He extended his legs and made his way over to the counter top where he was greeted by his best friend, his only friend Sidney.

"This is new, I usually don't see you for another couple hours." She greeted the omega.

"Weren't you the one telling me to try something new?" he questioned the bartender

"Yeah but I meant like writing or something." She countered.

The omega cocked his head back as he sent off a disgusted expression, it was as if he cringed to sound of writing the way people would cringe to the sound of a needle being slowly dragged across a chalk board. It was painful to his ear drums.

"First you tricked me into drinking water now you're telling me to write? Oh man Sid, what's become of us?"

Side to side the bartender shook her head. It was her only response. She opened her mouth to speak but something else had caught her attention, just to the side of her was a medium size TV that currently broadcasted a funeral. The light in Rickey's eyes had suddenly dimmed as he and Sid quickly became hooked. It was the funeral of Kate Argent and if he had to guess, this was probably broadcasting on every news channel there was. Kate Argent, the reason for his sudden anger. Rickey Stones, blamed the huntress for a lot of things, she was the root to everything wrong with the world in his eyes, if people were to ask him about global warming he would without a doubt blame Kate Argent.

"C'mon people, she died two months ago!" Rickey shouted at the TV.

Sid could not help the overwhelming urge to burst into laughter, there was no way she could deny his humor, even if he was being a total dick while making others laugh.

"And what's with the new look?" Sid was referring to the scuffles that covered around his mouth, chin and cheeks. It didn't take much to notice that Rickey was not one to shave.

He smiled to the bartender and replied, "this is my "I don't have a girlfriend so I don't have to shave" look."

Her mouth formed into an "O" as if she was shocked by his reply but deep down, they both knew it was something that she would expect from a guy like Rickey.

* * *

Night time had finally approached and the search for Lydia was on full throttle; Stiles and Riley were out searching the city for any trace of the strawberry blonde while Scott dashed through the woods. Unfortunately, neither of them were any close to finding her from where they began. Scott McCall dashed through the woods on all four, his glowing yellow eyes were the only source of light out in the pitch black woods. After capturing a scent earlier from an ambulance the young beta had found himself galloping throughout the woods, he knew he was coming closer to the source. Everyone was depending on him to find Lydia: Allison, Riley, and Stiles, mostly Stiles, his hyperactive best friend.

Suddenly, the scent grew stronger, Scott knew he was close now he was for sure that he had found Lydia; he was going to bring her home. As he collided with his target, he fell straight to the ground from impact. The force was so strong Scott questioned whether it was a brick wall or a tree he collided into. Stars danced around his head as he brought himself back up to his feet after the first attempt. He shook his head left to right for a moment to rid himself of the daze he was under and when his vision was clear he noticed another pair of bright glowing yellow eyes, similar to his. The beta first thought was Lydia but it was clearly not the strawberry blonde.

"You're not Lydia…" he thought aloud but before he could get his words out, he was lashed out on by another omega.

He attempted to fight back but was instead tossed around like a rag doll. The omega pinned Scott to the ground and lifted his sharp claws into the air, ready to deliver the final blow. Then, just before the claws could even skid Scott's skin, the omega ripped from atop the beta.

"Looks like you can use a hand." Hovering over him was the last person he expected to see: Rickey Stones.

Rickey extended his hand out just to help him off the ground, "what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." Rickey joked.

"Now let's go catch this son of a bitch."

As they chased down their mysterious omega, the two came to a sudden pause when Rickey noticed the creature was dangling upside down from a tree. In panic, he purposely tripped Scott and held him on the ground.

"What's wrong Rickey?" Scott would ask but the omega would just shush him because he seen all this before, Rickey knew exactly what was coming next.

From the other side of the woods came a pack of hunters who each carried their own firearm, each seemed above the age of 40 or over. They all circled around the dangling omega. Yes, he knew exactly where this was leading to, so he forced Scott to keep his eyes closed and told him to focus his hearing. The beta obeyed.

"This right here is a rare sighting, gentlemen." Said a man who seemed well over his age to be taking part in this act but Rickey knew exactly who this man was and with just a single glance, fear had went dancing down his spine. He felt his body breakout into an uncontrollable shake. His heart was beginning to beat rapidly, it took a lot of things to make Rickey tremble in fear but in all his twenty-five years of living, there has been only one man who could cause him to panic; that man was an Argent, Gerard Argent. To an ordinary person, Gerard was just an old grandpa who loved spending time with grandchildren, but to the supernatural world, this old man was feared by the most promising supernatural creatures.

"Scott, whatever you do, do not look up…"

* * *

It was a mistake to leave Riley and Stiles on together with the same task. After riding around for which seemed like hours, Riley was beginning to grow sick with him having to stick his head out the window like a dog in the passenger seat in hopes he would catch her scent. They drove all around Beacon Hills and came across nothing.

"Some werewolf you are!" Stiles said.

Riley ignored his slide comment and kept himself focused on the matter at hand: Lydia.

Bringing her home was the most important thing at the moment and would not rest until he did so.

"Shut up and drive, it's all you're good for." He replied.

"Strike three." Stiles muttered.

Just then as his jaw dropped to his pants, Stiles slammed the break with all his power in hopes that Riley would go crashing through his windshield, but instead he only knocked his face against the roof of the jeep.

The omega held his head back as his hands covered his nose, he could feel a warm liquid trickling from his nostrils.

"What the hell, asshole?" Riley winced at the pain.

"Take it back." Was all Stiles said.

"What?" the omegas brows knitted together in confusion.

"I'm not driving until you apologize for what you said." When it became clear what Stiles was talking about, it took everything in the omega to not laugh. He couldn't believe where he was as of now.

"Stiles I 'am not going through this with you. **DRIVE!**" Riley shouted to the hyperactive spaz.

"Sure as soon as you **APOLOGIZE!**"

The two boys began to argue back in forth for who was in the wrong, their words were laced with venom as they attempted to wound the other but like to bucks going head on, neither one was backing down.

"Stiles, if you do not start this piece of shit you call a jeep back up, so help me god I will put my foot so far up your ass that not even the surgery will be able to help you!"

"Then come on! I've been waiting to kick your pretty little ass since you first arrived here!"

As the two bickered on, they had no idea that a nude Lydia Martin had been standing in front of the jeep right in the headlights, she had her two arms wrapped tightly around her body to keep herself warm and also to cover herself. Her eyes seemed absent of all emotions as her lips quivered with distress. She was lost both mentally and physically.

"Lydia…?" Riley would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised.

"Well are you two just going sit there or are one of you going to get me a jacket?" the strawberry blonde shouted.

* * *

**Just over an hour ago the sheriff department had safely returned an unconscious Lydia back to Beacon Hill hospital, where Sheriff Stilinski interrogated his own son as he tried driving information of out him on how and where they found Lydia. Fortunately it was done privately where Stiles would not feel as embarrassed; Riley stood in the door way of Lydia's room where her parents and Melissa McCall discussed her condition and what was going to happen next. Riley was just relief that she was safe and sound. Sleeping at night would now be a little bit easier now that he knew she was alive. He never really did forgive himself for what happened that night on winter formal.

After the conversation was over Melissa stepped over to the omega and began to ask him personal questions, similar to the ones Stiles was being asked except their conversation was a bit more light-hearted.

"How did you two find her again?" Melissa asked

"She," the omega took a short pause, "we found her just lying in the middle an ally."

It was definitely a moment the omega wouldn't forget.

"She was naked and it was cold outside so I wrapped my jacket around her body then Stiles and I brought her here." He said, it was a partial lie but Riley knew he couldn't tell her the whole story.

"And where were you two going?"

"Back to my house." He retorted.

"Okay hun, just one more question." Melissa said.

"Sure, anything." Riley replied, he was ready for anything that the nurse or sheriff department would throw at him.

On their way to the hospital, Riley and Stiles saw this coming from a mile away so in order to be prepared, the two role played events just in case. However, this next question was one that Riley did not see coming, in fact it was the last question he expected to be asked…

"Does Stiles know?" she asked.

* * *

**If you guys liked the chapter please leave a quick review/comment, it would be very much appreciated!**

**I also accept constructive criticism**

**Also, Rickey Stones is portrayed by Shiloh Fernandez**

**Riley Stones is portrayed by Drew Roy**

**Viola is portrayed by Emilia Clarke**

**Sid is portrayed Kat Dennings**

**Anna is portrayed by Shantel VanSanten**

**until next time :]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Powerless

**This chapter picks up right after the previous.**

**There's only one song for this chapter **

**Please leave your thoughts and let me know what you think!**

**Sadly there is no Riley in this chapter for any of you Riley lovers out there but next chapter will have plenty of him :]**

**The song starts once you see the ****

**Do The Panic by Phantom Planet**

The whole ride home was quiet, Rickey's eyes were on the road and on the road only as his grip on the stirring wheel was so tight that Scott could hear the omegas knuckles popping. If Scott didn't know any better he would've said Rickey seemed anxious and almost agitated as mixed emotions bundled up inside of him, but why? Maybe it had something to do with what he and Rickey had just witnessed moments ago. After stumbling upon a wild omega and mistaking it for Lydia, both Rickey and Scott trailed the beast until it was caught in a trap that was set by the Argents; it was there were the two were forced to sit and watch what happens to the weakest length of a pack…in other words, they were forced to watch Gerard Argent swing a sword and cut an omega who was hanging upside right in half with little to no effort. The very sight was enough to sicken both of the werewolves to the pit of their stomach. Every time Scott would look over to the omega direction, all he would see was Rickey flaring his nostrils; a key sign of showing just how frustrated he truly was, that and driving on the roads like a complete maniac. The beta could have sworn Rickey just ran a red light but he was too nervous to ever bring it up.

"M-make a left." Scott muttered to Rickey.

And with a quick jerk, Rickey turned the stirring wheel to force the car into making a left turn that would send Scott flying at the passenger seat window.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me…" he said with his cheeks pressed against the glass.

They came to a traffic light where they were had to stop all because of a red light. Scott took this as a perfect opportunity to ask what had Rickey so shaken up, but knowing the stubborn omega, he would either get a snide comment or nothing at all. Regardless it was still worth a shot.

"Are you okay?" the beta asked anyway even though every fiber in being told him not to.

Was Rickey even okay? Something was boiling up inside the omega and it wasn't good. Rickey never really acted on impulse so of course he didn't go and try to slaughter every single one of those hunters when he had the chance however he was starting to regret not going with that decision. The sight of Gerard had sent him into another state of mind and all he could focus on was their _history._ It was normal for a supernatural creature of the night like Rickey to despise the existence of Gerard and his gang of hunters but there was more to Rickey and his past with Gerard.

He opened his mouth wanting to answer the beta's question but had no idea where to start.

As soon as the red light suited green, Rickey pressed his foot down on the gas pedal just too quickly but then reverted back on the breaks to avoid hitting a boy who had swiftly darted out in front of his headlights. Scott McCall was on the edge of his seat after watching a boy with feather-like curls and pale skin dashing through the streets. Scott had recognize the boy from somewhere but he seemed to be in a hurry as if he was running from something. His breathing became frantic after watching the scene. He threw his palm over his chest to feel his racing heart, then he looked over to Rickey who had a wild look in his eyes; the two were in awe but for different reasons and it soon became clear for why Rickey was so in shocked

"Son of a bitch!" Rickey blurted, "Are you alright!?" even though his voice came out heavy Scott could still hear some concern deep behind his aggression. However, like minor digging for gold the concern was very faint and hard to find.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Scott replied.

"Not you! My car!" it was in that exact moment Scott knew exactly how much his life meant to Rickey.

As a sigh escaped his lips he thought back to himself how he would never again allow Rickey Stones to drive him home, no matter what the occasion was.

* * *

Everything seemed to be going perfectly good for Derek Hale since he was now an alpha. With his new obtained power, he was now able to create a pack of his own and that was exactly what he was doing. Now all he needed was to get Scott to join his pack and maybe convince the Stones as well but knowing the outcome he felt it would be a bit easier in to converting Riley than Rickey seeing how stubborn the older brother is. _It wouldn't be long before that would happen_, he figured.

In an abandon underground subway is where he resided, of course it was only temporarily, but Derek just needed to figure things out and lay low from the hunters for a while. He closed his eyes once then re-opened them just to see a searing red in his reflection. It was beautiful he thought, he was proud to call himself an alpha. After tomorrow's full moon, the alpha had planned to go out and find his next candidate.

"_**Derek!"**_

He heard his name being called upon in a blood curling scream that came from the stairway and just like a heavy storm, Isaac jetted down from a staircase and plopped down right in front of him. The alpha could tell something was troubling his beta, but what was it?

"S-s-something happened," said the beta.

Derek took a step from the shadows and faced the icy blue eyes beta, bracing himself for the worse.

"My dad. I think he's dead,"

It was those exact words that Derek was afraid of, and it was this situation he knew would come.

"What did you do?" he said through his gritted teeth.

It wasn't even the full moon and his beta had already took the life of another and it was all Derek's fault, or so he felt that way.

"That's the thing, I didn't do it…" Isaac said.

* * *

**Lydia Martin sat in the schools parking lot along with her two best friends, Allison and Viola. Today would be her first day back to school if only she could manage to get out of Allison's Mazda. The strawberry blonde tried breathing tactics in hopes it would be enough for her to relax but deep down she knew she wasn't ready to come back. A battle with anxiety was raging on inside and at the moment her anxiety was getting the best of her. Her eyes darted left to right in-search for an escape, she could hear her own heart beat as it became louder and louder, almost as if she was standing right next to a drum.

"You can do this Lydia." Words of encouragement from both Allison and Viola wouldn't be enough.

All she could think about was what everyone impression was on her, what they thought of her, and how they felt about her but more importantly what Jackson thought about her. From what she was told, it was Jackson who carried her bleeding body off the field and into a hospital. If only she could find the courage to go inside and thank him then that would be enough. Her eyes were opened wide with her sight locked on what was once her kingdom, her sanctuary but now everything she had worked so hard on was gone.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Lydia snatched her eyes away from the school and planted an evil glare on to Allison, "what kind of question is that?" she thought aloud as she jumped out from the back seat and strutted to the main doors.

It was as if those words had struck a nerve, causing Lydia to snap in an instant. Of course she wasn't ready but that did not mean everyone else had to know, Lydia would die before she would ever allow anyone to see her in a moment of weakness. Far as she knew, Viola and Allison looked up to her. She was the queen B. of her circle, a circle where many people would die just to enter. There was no time for weakness. A whole new persona had taken over the strawberry blonde leaving Allison and Viola suddenly dumbfounded as they watched this unexpected boost in Lydia leading her out the car and on to the steps of the school.

"Are you sure you're ready for this," Lydia said, repeated Allison's question, "who does she think she is…"

As much as the two adored Lydia they still wandered where in the world she would be without them, Viola and Allison both were conscious for the strawberry blonde. They sat and watched patiently as their friend entered through the double doors.

"Here we go," Viola said as she and Allison went chasing behind Lydia.

The duo entered through the doors only to find Lydia facing a crowd of people as their eyes glued to her like paparazzi without cameras. Lydia could hear their gossip and would only being lying if she said it didn't faze her; Of course it did, how long would it be before things were left in the past? As the awkward feeling went creeping down her spine she felt that _sudden boost _of confident slipped from under her feet; even Allison and Viola could not deny that they too felt awkward from all the attention. Unlike them, Lydia was able to somehow find a way to ignore them once her eyes caught on to Jackson, her main priority, the one thing that actually caused her to come back to this wasteland. With her chin up and a strand of hair tucked behind her ear she strutted through the halls, so what if all eyes were on her, part of her liked it. She was the center of attraction and in her mind this is what she wanted.

Soon after everyone went on with their ways but Viola and Allison needed a moment to capture everything. They found their selves giggling a bit.

She approached the jock as he went to finish loading his backpack with text book after text book. Lydia had most definitely missed him more than anything and all she could think about was what her friends had told her. If it had not been for Jackson then just maybe she wouldn't be standing here now, in the halls of Beacon Hill high and contemplating on how she would approach him, what would she say? Would things go back to how they were before? Would they be together again? All these thoughts and more sat heavy on her mind but none of them would ever be answered if Lydia did not make the first move and approach him

"Jackson…" Lydia greeted with the perkiest smile she could form.

He turned to face the strawberry blonde with the slightest bit of amusement, the last time he and she talked was when he happily broke up with her, stating how he wanted better things. Lydia was nothing but dead weight back then to her and nothing has changed sense.

"I wanted to thank you. If you hadn't found me and carried me back that night then I would have died." She said.

Still, he paid her no attention.

"Lydia we are not getting back together." He said.

Just then all hopes were shot down, even though Lydia was expecting the worst she still was not able to handle it, once upon a time Jackson was her world but now he was distant from her.

"I'm not responsible for you but I will give you one piece of advice," a grin tucked at the side of his lips, "if I were you, I'd stay in tonight."

Lydia was too distraught to even comprehend whatever he meant.

"Oh and one more thing: if you're looking for someone to thank then maybe you should go find the person really responsible."

After everything was said and done Lydia was now left hurt, distraught and confused ever more. What in holy hell did that stupid yet gorgeous jock just say? "Find the person really responsible" Was that just him trying to further sever their bond? Lydia opened her mouth ready to ask him what he meant but before a single word could come out, the jock was gone and she was left alone in the empty halls.

* * *

Rickey Stones sat on the front porch of the last place he ever wanted to be, the Hale house. But it was here where he scheduled a _meeting_ with Derek, the new alpha. As he waited on the porch, Rickey felt this would be an appropriate time to schedule another "meeting" with Sid but the only meetings he ever had with her was when he was in need of a drink. As he went through his phone in search for her contact he could barely get pass his chosen screensaver; a photo of him and Anna from a while back. He remembered taking the photo like it was yesterday. He remembered her scent, he remembered what she wore, and just about everything she said to him that day. But most importantly he remembered how she made him felt that day. Suddenly the idea of drinking had vanished from his head and instead of making a quick call to Sid, he decided to go through his photo gallery and just about 85% of the pictures were of him and Anna. His thumb slid right into the next picture, one after one, it was as if he was watching a slideshow of Anna, he grinned ear to ear once he came to one of the pictures. It was of him sleeping and Anna's lips slightly pressed to the tip of his nose. He missed her more than anything in the world. There was a time where Anna knew exactly what he was but after making a promise, he made her forget everything. Rickey wished he could take that moment back because it was this that he feared the most.

Before his eyes arrived a black Camaro and right out the driver's seat was Derek Hale. It was time to get this show on the road, a devilish grin tugged at the corner of his lips just from the single sight of the alpha. He wore his famous black leather jacket and straight legged Levi jeans.

"Good to see you buddy ol' pal," said Rickey as he stood to his feet.

"Why did you call me here?" Derek wasted no time, he wanted to get straight to the point so he kept his replies short and cold.

"So what? We take down your big bad uncle and never speak again?"

A soft sigh escaped the alpha's lips.

"I mean c'mon now Derek, you don't call, you don't write? I thought after all we been through together we were going to be friends now," he said shrugging his shoulders, "or are you to cool now that you're an alpha?"

"What are we doing here?" the alpha growled, his voice quickly became sterner.

Rickey stood on his feet and reached in the inside pockets of his jacket, pulling out his silver flask and after a quick peck of his lips, he took quick swig; letting the bitter yet strong taste of whiskey flourish straight to the back of his throat. He then offered Derek a sip but the alpha only growled as his eyes shimmered searing red, it was his way of both declining the offer and letting Rickey know that he was getting annoyed.

"Suite yourself." Rickey stuffed his silver flask back into the inside of his coat, saving the rest for later, then he entered the old Hale house and followed behind him was Derek.

"You still haven't told me why we are here." Derek said.

Rickey was trying to avoid the topic for just a while longer, the two headed straight towards a stair case that led to a lower level of the house, the basement.

2 months had gone by and Derek never thought he would be returning to this place, this was once the home of a proud family: his family. A wave of nostalgia went washing through him with each and every step he took into the home. Cheerful laughter would echo through out every inch of the place, he and his uncle Peter would play basketball together from time to time while his sisters and mother would sit and watch, cheering him on. Then in one night, it all changed. He had lost everything in the fire and even though he survived, deep down he felt a piece of him died along with the rest of his family.

Once they arrived in the basement, Rickey lifted a light switch that nearly blinded the alpha from catching him off guard. And to his surprise was a man who was tied to a wooden chair. Blood stained the side of the man's head, tape was wrapped around his mouth but he was able to make sounds. A look of awe masked the alpha face.

"Rickey what the hell?" said the alpha.

"It's not what it looks like, this guy can tell us why Gerard is in town."

Derek was beyond confused at this point, he had no idea Gerard was in town.

"I take it you didn't know."

The alpha shook his head side to side in response.

"Well maybe if you weren't out doing whatever alpha do now and days, you would know."

"So this is my fault?"

"No just the part where you didn't know Gerard was back in town."

Suddenly the urge to kill had come crawling up the alphas back, the only thing he hated more than an annoying Rickey was a cocky and arrogant Rickey.

As the two bickered back and forth neither of them realized the man who was tied to the chair was slowly gaining consciousness. He wiggled in the chair with hopes that he would somehow get free the ropes that tied him but there was no progress.

The two came to a pause once they heard Derek's phone ring from his back pocket; he had received a text from Scott that said Isaac was just arrested. A sigh of annoyance escaped his breath after he read the text.

"Are we done here? Cause I have to go save my beta." He said.

And with that, Derek left the basement.

Rickey then looked back on the man who was secretly struggling to get free, Rickey could easily see it, so to ensure that the man would not be able to go anywhere he dug his razor his sharp claws into the hunters thigh.

"You be a good boy and stay there." Rickey grinned.

* * *

Stiles Stilinski wandered through the parking lot of Beacon Hills high after serving his dreading detention with Mr. Harrison. It wasn't long after when he received a call from Allison, she told him how she was able to delay the hunter that her grandfather had sent out but the rest would be up to him and Scott. He knew alone there wasn't much he could do and currently Scott was missing at the worst time possible, the full moon was coming and Isaac would be too dangerous to keep behind bars.

His thought process was interrupted when he heard the unappealing sound of sharp nails being dragged against a car, he turned his head towards the direction of the noise just to find Rickey Stones propped up against his jeep.

"R-Rickey…" Stiles said.

"Sup kid." The omega greeted with a cold smirk.

The first idea to pop in the hyperactive spaz head was to turn the other way and run. Unlike Riley, Rickey was nothing but trouble but if he was here then that could only mean Derek was nearby as well…

The hairs on his back stood up as he slowly turned around to face the alpha, even bracing himself was no good. A lump quickly formed in the back of his throat.

"Let's go," said Derek.

Just then the buzz cut teenager dropped his bags and licked his lips

"You know what? No! You don't scare me anymore and that sadistic look you have in your eyes whenever things don't go your way doesn't faze me anymore. I'm done taking orders from you!" Stiles said.

As he went on and on Derek and Rickey exchanged glances from afar, they were both annoyed and amused but unaffected with Stiles action and after he finished his rambling Derek still seem unfazed.

"Are you done?" Derek questioned with an eyebrow hunched up.

He shook his head in response.

"Alright, then let's go." The alpha said.

The sheriff department was the next stop, together the three would go inside and rescue Isaac before the hunter arrived without any disturbance.

"What's the plan superman," said Rickey from the passenger seat.

"We go in, I distract the lady at the front desk and you two go and get Isaac out of there." The alpha.

"That's your master plan?" asked Stiles.

Derek nodded.

"How? By punching her in the face?" Stiles said mocking the alpha. Derek had a history of getting what he wanted by punching people, but Stiles was really referencing the night Derek punched Peter's nurse in the face with no remorse.

"By talking to her." Derek replied

"No absolutely not!"

"If that's your master plan then you can count me out of it buddy! There is nothing you and your other werewolf friend here can say or do to make me even go in there with you guys!" It was happening again, Stiles was starting to annoy Derek but this time the hyperactive spaz also succeeded in annoying Rickey as well.

The two werewolves exchanged a single glance as Stiles rambling went on and right after they glared over to Stiles with their colorful golden and searing red eyes. That was all it took for Stiles to shut his pipe.

* * *

He wandered through the halls following right behind Rickey like a miserable dog on a leash; all he could remember was one minute arguing with Derek because of his plan now he's teaming up with Rickey to find where Isaac was being contained. Time was running short, with the full moon quickly approaching Isaac would surely feel the full-effects of the lunar rock and endanger anyone around him.

They came to a hall that led to two different directions, "Are we going to flips a coin?" Stiles questioned.

It was that exact question that caused the omega to slap the teenager in the back of his head.

"What was that for?" he asked the omega.

"For asking such an idiotic question, you go left and I'll go right." In all honesty Rickey thought about flipping a coin but his dislike towards Stiles caused him to feel otherwise.

After rubbing the back of his head Stiles went the direction he was given, he was on a mission and that mission was to find Isaac but what would he do once he found the beta? Last he checked it was full a moon and Stiles was utterly defenseless. He ran into a deputy with a syringe needle in his hand, Stiles tried to pretend that he didn't notice the needle but before he could turn the other way the man had snatched him by his collars and dragged down the halls.

"Ric-" he attempted to scream for the omega but the deputy covered his mouth with the palm of his hand.

Stiles struggled and fought as hard as he could but the deputy had overpowered him. They came to the containment room where the man tossed Stiles to the other side of the room, he then raised his hand into mid-air; ready to inject him with the needle but just before the deputy- in-disguise could ever made contact with the needle he felt his wrist locked in a tight grip. Stiles looked over the man's shoulders to see Rickey had come to the rescue.

"I thoughts cops were supposed to protect and serve." Rickey quipped.

Stiles then rolled his eyes in annoyance, "really? That's the best you could come up with?"

The deputy lifted his free hand and pulled it back, ready to deliver a blow to the omega's face and as his fist took its course and aim Rickey caught it just in time. "Big mistake," said the omega as his eyes shimmered golden and with little to no effort he had the deputy on his knees begging to be freed as Rickey began to tighten his grip: crushing the man's wrist that held the syringe needle and then his other bald up fist.

As the man whimpered and squealed Rickey saw it as a perfect opportunity to send his knee into the attacker's jaw, knocking him out cold.

"Are you okay?" Rickey asked, for once Rickey sounded actually concerned.

Stiles nodded his head yes, he knew if Rickey was a second late then he could be dead. However, their victory was short lived when they noticed the steel door that was keeping Isaac sealed away was now opened but there was no sign of the beta anywhere.

"Oh no…" Rickey muttered.

Slowly, Stiles and Rickey looked over to each other seeing that they both held same amount of fear in their glowing orbs and their jaws hanging, not a single peep left their souls. And as soon as they heard low growl the two slowly turned their heads -fearing the worst- towards the entrance just to see Isaac completely wolfed out. Rickey waltzed over to Isaac but was immediately tossed around like a rag doll, from wall to wall, Rickey barely had any time to react. Each time he would hit a wall Isaac would be towering over him, ready to redo it all again. By the second time Rickey was sure a couple ribs had been broken because of Isaac.

"I forgot how frisky a new werewolf could be on the full moon." Rickey said as he groaned in pain.

Being held by the throat was no fun, Rickey didn't want to actually hurt Isaac but at this point he was unable to fight back anyway, Isaac was ready to deliver a fatal blow. The look in his golden eyes said her was blood thirsty, a look in his eyes that said he had an itch and only _killing_ could satisfy him. It was then when a howl ripped through the room that caused Isaac to drop to the floor and curled into a ball.

Derek entered the room and headed straight for his beta.

"How'd you do that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm an alpha." He smirked.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunter

Chapter 3: The Hunter

**Hello everyone! Before you read this chapter please know that I made some minor changes to Chapter 2!**

**Quick author note before we get the ball rolling.**

**I just want to say I'am terribly sorry for the long wait and I really don't mean to give any poor-ass excuses for why it's been so long since I released an update.**

**Just know that Junior Year is coming to a close for me and it has not been so kind. **

**There were times where I thought I should just abandon the story and I gave it a lot of time and debate and I decided to not stop it. **

**I want this story to at least go up to the events of season 4. **

**Anyway I'll try to update as much as I can but the story won't be in full force until early June.**

**And to keep the fire in this story burning I need you guys as well! Tell me what you think, what you like, what you dislike, how you feel about a character doing this and that! I need criticism and everything!**

**You readers are what gives this story life, I just produce it. ****So this chapter takes place in episode 3, the first half.**

**And there are two songs for this chapter and I really encourage you guys to at least listen to the second song with the respective scene that starts at (***)**

**The Songs go in order in which they are listed:**

**Need Your Heart (Feat. Kai) by Adventure Club**

**Hard to be by David Bazan**

**Please enjoy.**

Rope climbing was never an easy task for anyone, a supernatural creature of the night like Riley Stones was no exception; in fact he had trouble remembering the last time he successfully climbed anything. A rush of adrenaline hit him like a shot of ecstasy up the vein. He was up next right after Scott and Allison. Beads of sweat began to surface over the young omega's face as never-ending thoughts of the rope climbing assignment tortured his brain. Any second and coach Finstock would blow the whistle and send Riley pulling himself up a rope using all his strength but the problem wasn't the rope itself, the real problem was the fact that he would be so high off the ground that a panic attack was bound to hit him. Heights always had a certain grasp on the boy; he would even say it was his biggest fear. The thought of his arms giving out at any moment while at the top then just simply falling backwards on to the hard ground was what sealed the deal for him. His eyes shot up as he witnessed Scott and Allison climb to the top with little to no effort –a skill that he admired so much; any second now and they would be safely back on the ground and Coach Finstock would be blowing his whistle right in the omega's ear, harassing him to go next.

Next to a nerve-wrecking Riley was Stiles Stilinski. Over the last couple of months the two had grown closer, close enough to where Riley would call Stiles a "_best friend", _but the two would taunt each other non-stop_._ As soon as Riley found something that scared the crap out of stiles or would simply get underneath his skin then the omega would show little-to-no hesitation in using it against him. That surely didn't mean that Riley didn't care for Stiles, it just meant he loved seeing the spaz in some heat and the roles were vice-versa. It didn't take much for anyone to figure out Riley was nervous and while others would try to calm him down Stiles found humor in watching his friend squirm.

"Psst, Riley!" Stiles called out to his friend.

With sharp narrow eyes, Riley turned his sight on to his friend who stood beside him, just waiting for whatever asshole remark to come out. And knowing Stiles, he surely had one picked out by now.

"Piece of advice: Don't look down!"

Those words echoed throughout the omega's head over and over again, almost paralyzing him with fear. After looking up the long and heavy rope he felt his very own heart drop to the bottom of his stomach just from a quick glance. Anything would be better than this he figured and as soon as Scott and Allison both came down, only a matter of seconds went by before Coach Finstock took a long blow at his whistle, alerting the next two it was their turn. Riley took a step forward to his inevitable doom then took a quick glance to the person next to him and just his luck it was Stiles Stilinski who flashed him a quick smirk. It was obvious that behind Stilinski flashing grin that he was content with finally having something to use against Riley. Knowing Stiles, he would most likely hold on to this moment like a shiny new trophy and bring it up at any occasion. Ever since the two of them met they have always been at one another's throat, constantly firing dagger like words to each other as if they were in a competition. And when they weren't going head to head then they were working together but not even that lasted long. There wasn't a day where the two had not fired some sort of insulting or death threatening comment to each other.

"See ya' at the top!" Stiles snorted as he went right to climbing up the rope like a spider monkey, nothing was slowing him down.

Riley, on the other hand, took one clammy hand of his and wrapped it around the rope and immediately inhaled then exhaled, and while that happened he closed his eyes tight in hope to find some sort of happy place to distract himself from this anxious feeling. But no. Instead he saw his very own life flashing in his head like a movie playing with all its glorious moments in one huge montage. He just remembered Anna telling him to do that little coping method if he was going through a rough time or something like this. However, this time his coping method was no use…Fear was a powerful element and there wasn't many things Riley feared, but heights was one of them; in fact if he was to make a list of things he feared the most then his fear for heights would be on the top of the list. The rope was heavy and rough, he could see it now: the fall would break every single bone in his body from head to toe and everywhere else in between.

"You can do this," he told himself.

He took one last breath before locking his grip around the rope and in his head it was a now or never, do or die situation.

"_**Will Riley Stones, please report to the principal's office!"**_

"Thank you Mr. Principal." He muttered as his arms shot up in the air for relief. At that moment Stiles –who jaw fell adjacent- felt the biggest middle finger being thrown to him from above the heavens.

Riley would much rather sit behind and suffer an hour long detention with Mr. Harris or even have community service than climb a rope! Anything would be better than this gym session.

As Riley entered the principle office he was immediately invited to have a seat by a man who faced his window. The young omega was grinning ear to ear as he gladly took the seat, of course he was a little worried for the unexpected call down. Riley couldn't recall the last time he entered an altercation with another person in the last week or two, maybe he was receiving an award of some sort? Last he checked his grades were above average for his class so maybe the Principal wanted to see that Riley now enter higher classes. So many assumptions and theories were roaming in his head he could hardly keep himself seated. Nonetheless he was really just happy to be getting away from that dreaded rope.

"You must be Riley Stones." The man turned to face Riley, meeting the omega eye to eye in a gracious manner.

He extended his hand out to further introduce himself, Riley never thought much of it so he took the man's hand, quickly noticing the sudden strong grip the elder had on his hand. Riley would be in denial to say he wasn't impressed, he must've been at least over 60 years old but his grip said otherwise.

"I 'am Gerard Argent, your new principal."

Argent? For a second Riley questioned his hearing, he knew nothing could be wrong seeing how he was a werewolf but there was no way in hell that this old man was an Argent. His eyes bucked at the name as memories of the sadistic Kate Argent came plunging into his head. Climbing ropes suddenly sounded so much better than meeting the principal. He watched at the elder Argent took his seat right in a leather chair, he laid his two arms on his desk and slid in closer as his coal grey eyes examined Riley. He felt violated almost, Gerard's eyes were beaming directly into his soul and there was nothing more Riley could do. There was no way his cover was already blown.

Riley slid back into his seat as a heavy lump quickly formed in his throat and as quick as the lump formed, he had swallowed it, listening to the sound of it dropping into his stomach. He could've sworn it sounded as if someone dropped a medium sized rock into a large puddle of water. He continued to make eye contact with Gerard but there was something about the man that left Riley feeling disturbed. But by now he figured there should be nothing else to be concerned about; gazing into his murdering cold and grey eyes that basically read "I've-killed-dozens-of-werewolves-and-some-were-teenagers" look was far from comfortable… He wore that look so well, there was no pretending, Riley was very much intimidated and he had hardly said two words to the man.

"I was just going over your file and I must say, I'm highly impressed with your academics and you seem to be a key player on the Lacrosse team." Gerard grinned.

Was he being serious? In his head, Riley prayed for a higher magical being to take him out right where he stood that way he would be relieved from this uncomfortable experience.

"Thank you sir," Riley grinned right back, who was he to dodge a compliment like that? Even if it was coming from a psychotic hunter such as Gerard.

"Could you explain how this game goes? You see at your age I was outside hunting so Lacrosse is rather new to me."

Riley was speechless, if it wasn't obvious before it sure was now, Gerard was practically spelling it out for him just without letters. Of course he could have been overthinking things, Riley was always good for overthinking, but there was a certain vibe he received from Gerard and it wasn't a good one.

"You look really familiar Mr. Stones, would you happen to have an older sibling?"

Part of the omega wanted to say yes but something else told him that Gerard already had an answer to that question. Was he testing him or simply toying with the omega? It didn't matter Riley was beyond intimidated and just wanted to be far away from the hunter and would say or do just about anything to get away from him.

He hesitantly nodded his head up and down.

"Yes, Rickey Stones am 'I right?" Again, Riley nodded. He was beyond talking there was no point. And even if he wanted to speak his mind fought against him.

"Quite the menace he was." Gerard assured as if Riley had the slightest clue of his older brother past behavior, "I do hope he has matured since his youthful days." Gerard would be in for a rude awakening if he actually thought Rickey had dimmed down since his adolescent days.

"I'd like to vouch for him." Riley quipped

* * *

**Rickey Stones sat in the driver's seat of the love of his life, that's right, his love was a car. Piper was what he called it. The 1969 convertible was one of the only piece of luxury he had left in his miserable life. When times would get tough Rickey would just go for a ride: just him, his car, and a bottle of some type of alcohol, it really all depended on how felt at the time.

"I already told you Mindy, I'm busy tonight!" he said over his cellular device.

"Yeah doll-face, I picked up some extra shifts at the clinic but I promise I'll call you Saturday and we can go get some dinner at that new restaurant you were telling me about."

There was a list of things that Rickey loved, playing the role of Mr. Casanova was something newly added to that long list. Ever since Anna left Rickey felt he has had nothing but time on his hands, however he spent majority of that free time either at the local bar or filling that empty void in his chest with a pretty face.

"Okay dear, I'll call you then." He smiled and quickly hung up only to switch over to another call.

"Sorry about that Sara, are we still on for tonight?"

The next objective on the omega's to-do-list was to do a little investigating on what killed Mr. Lahey or why Gerard had returned to town; there were lots of questions on the omegas mind and today they would be answered or at least partially. But what better way to get those answers than from the man who knew more about the supernatural world than he did? More than one occasion Rickey has found himself at this man doorsteps whether it was for investigation purposes or just wanted to hear the man jibber about some mumbo jumbo spiritual act and how he should be more cautious with life now that he was looking after Riley but in Rickey's head things would be different today. He knew deep down Deaton wouldn't willingly give him all the answers he was searching for so he came baring a gift: in the passenger seat of his convertible was fifth of bourbon. A devilish grin tugged at the omega's lips. It was officially go time.

After his meeting with Principal Argent, Riley found himself pacing holes into the marble base flooring just before Stiles locker, he needed to vent and get off all the anxiety and fear that sat heavy on his chest. Only a second went by before he heard the bell rang and right after that the halls quickly became crammed with teens from every class but through the sea of students there was no sign of Stiles nor Scott, instead a blonde hair beauty had caught the corner of his eye. She seemed familiar to the omega for a split second but still, he wasn't able to put his finger on where he laid eyes on her before but then it suddenly hit him. She wore a tight dark mini skirt that exposed most of her thighs, a leather jacket that would only be worn by some wannabe bad boy from a greaser movie, her blonde Locke ran curly down her shoulders. She was gorgeous and for a second all eyes were on her: guys drooled at the sight of her, wanting her, craving her, some would probably drop at her feet if she looked their direction. Then there were the girls who all hated her instantly but that was only because they wanted to be her.

"No way…" Riley muttered.

* * *

Stiles Stilinski took his rightful seat at a lunch table where his number 1 best friend sat, he seemed a bit overly excited and Scott could tell; he even questioned if Stiles remembered his medicine this morning.

"Of course you jerk but that's beside the point," Stiles said.

"Then what's up? What got you so perky all of a sudden? Did Lydia finally agree to go on a date with you?" Scott was fill of jokes to tease his spaz of a friend and quite frankly, Stiles quickly grew annoyed.

"Will you just shut up and listen!?" he snapped but Scott was barely fazed, instead he caught himself giggling.

Then, right there and then Stiles fished out his pocket a set of keys that would lead to his mastermind triple date.

But before Scott could express how proud he was of Stiles getting the keys the duo were interrupted by a rampaging bull-like-Riley who stormed into the lunch room and scanned for his two goof of friends, when the omega had spotted them he raced to the table and slammed his palm heavily down spooking everyone around them. He could barely talk due to being out of breath but luckily for him Stiles was somewhat able to make out what he was saying…even through all his panting.

"She…different…hot…!" before passing out that was all he said.

"Did you two decide to switch roles?" Scott asked the two, Stiles who attempted to help his fallen friend glared over to Scott and accidently allowed Riley to fall back down.

Suddenly Scott's eye hopped over to the lunch room entrance where _"she" _stood, stealing away the eyes of every male in the lunchroom effortlessly. Stiles tried fighting the urges to not stare; if there was one thing he remembered his mom telling him then it was that staring was EXTREMELY rude, however in his mind he told himself that this was an exception. Scott too couldn't resist his eyes but not for the same reason as everyone else, of course he was stunned by this women marvelous transformation but Scott knew the exact risk Erica took for this change to happen. He growled at the sight of her like a dog being taunted by a kid who stood on the other side of a gate. Finally, Riley was able to re-catch his breath only for it to be re-shorten at the sight of Erica once again. At the back of the omega's head he constantly prayed that Viola was not around to witness the sudden situation; as soon as he spoke he saw that Viola and Allison who were on the other side of the lunch room were both stunned by the unexpected arrival of a newly born Erica Reyes…

"Holy hotness…" Stiles said.

And indeed she was, within a matter of hours Erica had suddenly jumped from the bottom of the social radar and rose to the top. If Lydia had a dark side sister who was equally as gorgeous then Erica would surely be her.

"Who. The. Hell. Is. That." The strawberry blonde deadpanned.

As if he was unsure but deep down Scott knew 100% who that girl was he answered, "That's Erica…" and then chased her out the cafeteria followed by a clumsy Riley and curious Stiles. Their chase came to an end when they spotted Erica jumping in the passenger seat of a black Camaro that belonged to none-other, Derek Hale.

"Not this guy!" Riley bickered, he ran his hand through his dark brown hair that swayed forward.

Scott, out of anger, was only able to clench his teeth and create a fist, a fist that he wanted to use to pound Derek's face with over and over again in hopes it would bring some sense into the Alpha and make him realize what he was doing was actually wrong. First Derek went after Isaac and now Erica, there seemed to be no pattern in what kind of people he was choosing to join his ranks but none of that mattered, the alpha had to be stopped one way or another.

* * *

After his next couple of periods Scott went home, started his homework, grabbed a bite and then headed out to the clinic for his shift. Tonight Scott would only be in the clinic for a few hours and right after that, Stiles would come to pick him; the two would head over to the Ice Rink, where they would join Riley, Viola, Allison and Lydia for a night of laughter and fun. In fact the more he thought about it the more excited he became: this was definitely a much needed night, just him and some of the people he cared about the most. He entered through the doors of the animal clinic where he met a skeptical Rickey and Dr. Deaton; on the counter rested a single glass bottle of bourbon and two shot glasses, one for Rickey and the other must've been for Deaton. This was a rare sighting indeed, Scott never knew of Deaton to be one who drinks but Rickey on the other hand was another story. It seemed just about every time the beta ran into Rickey he had a flask somewhere in his possession.

"Well would you look who it is," Rickey snorted, "Cub Scout?"

Scott cringed at the insult. He figured Rickey must have been drunk if he couldn't come up with a good insulting name other than _Cub Scout_. Then Scott realized that maybe a sober Rickey would have only said something even more idiotic. He pretended to laugh at Rickey's comment and then headed over to Deaton's direction. There was something Scott had been meaning to mention to his boss; now seemed like the best time.

"Uh Doc?" Scott greeted a cackling Deaton.

"Scott? What a surprise!" Deaton welcomed his pupil from over the counter.

The beta was barely able to manage a grin. He soon reconsidered his decision in talking to him.

"What're you doin' here so early?" Deaton questioned as he stumbled from behind the counter in an attempt to get to Scott. On his way over to the beta he managed to somehow stop himself from tripping over himself. For Rickey the sight of his one and only guidance stumbling was humorous. Deaton whipped his head back over to Rickey – the two locked eyes and began chuckling like a pact of wild hyenas. It was an awkward situation for Scott but he still found himself laughing beside them.

"What're you doin' here so early?" he repeated his question.

Deaton cleared his throat then threw his hands on to his hips in hope that in this stance he would be able to keep his balance, his eyes were blood-shot and breath wreaked of alcohol. It was clear to Scott now that Deaton –and Rickey- were both heavily intoxicated.

"I'm here for my shift," he grinned.

Deaton's wild-eyes then bucked as he reached for his watch to check the time and just as he suspected he clearly lost track.

"_Oh my_," he said running his hands over his hairless head. Reality was just starting to settle in for the Doctor but for Rickey, reality was only slipping away. The omega was trapped in a pit of a howling laugh, he even rolled out of his seat and onto his back. Deaton began to pace around the lobby in total shock.

"Well, I better get goin'" said the omega as he used all his strength to lift himself off the marble floor, reached for what was left of the bourbon, and finally staggered out of the clinic-turned-bar.

"Wait!" Deaton called out to the omega just before he made his exit.

Rickey turned back and landed his wild eyes onto Deaton for one last time, "remember what we talked about. Everything that happens is for the better." He said with an assuring smile.

****A string in his heart had snapped as Rickey recalled on his earlier conversation with the man. As he remembered the words that they exchanged he found a lump building in the center of his throat, blocking any words he wanted to say from exiting his mouth. Was everything that had recently happened really for the best? Anna disappearing? Gerard returning? Derek gaining the powers of an alpha? There was no way this all could have been for the best. He felt his mind sobering up just from the thought of everything. There wasn't enough bourbon in the world that could stop Rickey from over thinking.

It took him a long minute before he was able to manage a smile. He nodded his head and pushed himself through the glass door and disappeared into the night. There was one last thing he had to do before the night was truly over.

Scott McCall gave Deaton a quizzical expression after Rickey left. He felt as if he had entered on a bad time and not just because of the two adults being drunk either. He felt there was something more going on at the moment.

"What was that about?" the beta asked.

Deaton turned to face Scott, he saw the look in his puppy-dog brown eyes and knew that Scott would not be satisfied until he received an actual answer: the real answer. Truth be told Deaton did not have the answer. Or at least the right one. He smiled to Scott and quickly thought of something to say to set the beta's mind at ease but he was not entirely sober yet and this task became rather difficult for the Doctor.

"Nothing," he replied with a smile and began to walk away.

Scott was left dumbfounded, he was young but he was no idiot nor was he blind.

"That didn't look like _nothing," _he said to Deaton, stopping him in his tracks to wherever he had planned on going, "is Rickey okay?"

Deaton could hear how worried Scott was and truth be told, he had every right to be worried for the omega. "_No" _is what Deaton wanted to say. He didn't want to lie to Scott but knowing Rickey, he would have wanted it this way. As stubborn and reckless as Rickey was, the last thing he ever wanted was for anyone to ever worry about him. Deaton was never sure if it was because of some sort of pride or if that was just how Rickey truly was.

"Scott, there comes a time where every man must face their demons. Some of these fights last for a life time and only become more intense as life goes on; for Rickey, he is just now being forced to facing his demons and is trying to go at it alone."

Scott's eye-brows arched up in confusion, "why would he do that?" he asked.

Deaton then turned to face the quizzical beta, seeing the worrying expression on his face and deep within his eyes "Because that is just who he is" he replied "and that's how he has always been. For as long as I've known the boy he has always had this obsession of never letting people in. And he was so good at keeping his distance from others but still getting things out of them that he wanted. It was almost as if it was a talent."

"How long have you known Rickey?" He asked.

Deaton opened his mouth ready to answer the boy but then he felt blocked, his thoughts had all of sudden slipped his mind. He thought about how long he had known the boy and was shocked when he realized how long it had truly been since Rickey entered his life. He could have answered and said since he was about 10; he could have told Scott that he didn't decide to watch over Rickey until he was 13; but none of those were the exact answer. Deaton had been in Rickey's life since he was an infant. He was around the omega to watch him crawl, walk, and talk for the very first time but he didn't tell Scott that. Instead he said "for a very long time" and smiled.

"All we can do for Rickey is just be there for him and help him conquer his demons," Deaton thought aloud.

It wasn't the answer Scott was searching for but it was good enough for him. He felt as if he was slowly learning more and more about Rickey day by day.

"Now, I know you didn't come all the way here to talk about Rickey so let's call it a night and why don't you take the rest of the shift off." Deaton said as he headed to his back office, watching as Scott turned right around and got ready to leave the clinic.

When the place was quiet and empty Deaton pulled a drawer from his desk opened just to find a picture of he and Rickey from when the omega was a child; from when the omega was pure and innocent.

"What's become of you Rickey?" he said to himself after taking a long gaze into the photo.

**And that's the end of this chapter.**

**Would you lovely readers be so kind to leave some feedback of any type?**

**Let me know what you think and I'll see you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Monsters, We Are

**So I know I said I wasn't going to update until June but today is my birthday and I was feeling a little... idk the word.**

**This is a special chapter and it's kinda long. **

**The actual chapter is like 5.4k words... I tried editing it into making it less but well yeah...**

**So two songs!**

**Hearts Like Our by The Naked and Famous**

**Hands in the sky (big shot) by Straylight Run (the second half of the song fits perfectly and is what's recommended)**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think!**

It was the dead of night and instead of getting sleep, Rickey was sitting on the steps of the abandoned and burned-to-a-crisp Hale house, down in the basement. His eyes were bloodshot and bags were beginning to form right underneath his eye-sockets due to a lack of sleep, stress, and possibly even paranoia. Ever since Rickey learned of Gerard's return he has been paranoid. Constantly checking left and right, just waiting for the hunter to strike. The omega would never admit that he feared Gerard, he just seen him as a threat, as a constant reminder of the _past_.

He lifted his head from his hands and inhaled a deep breath then looked over towards a man who sat strapped to a wooden chair; a hunter who he had caught a couple nights ago and decided to interrogate for information. His plan was a fail seeing how the man was too stubborn to let out a single shred of info on any of the Argents.

Rickey wore a short sleeve black deep V-neck and slim fit denim jeans. The stubbles on his face were starting to thicken which meant it was almost shaving time. In his right hand was a desert eagle that he found on the hunter, it was fully loaded as well. Even if it wasn't, Rickey knew exactly how to operate a gun, it wasn't like he never held one before.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he ran his left hand through his dark mess of hair; it was his way of running the stress off his mind but no, it was still there –along with all his dark thoughts and constant worrying. He stood to his feet and staggered over to the man like the walking dead. Dead is exactly how he felt. A million different words came to his mind when he thought about how he felt but _dead_ was what stuck out the most, so he labeled himself dead. He raised his hand over to the hunter and slowly pilled off the tape that sealed his lips shut "Shhh" he said softly and slowly.

"Pl-please don't kill me." The man started to beg but Rickey pretended to not understand him and tilted his head slightly to the side.

He circled around the hunter a few times, thinking on what he would do next. He kept a tight grip on the gun in his right hand just in case the man somehow managed super-human strength and got free from the chair. Rickey knew that was never going to happen but he wanted to humor himself.

"Please I'll do anything!" he said as he began to weep tears through his shut-tight eye lids.

The man was beyond scared, Rickey could hear his heart beating louder than drums. If it continued to beat the way it did then just maybe his heart would explode.

Rickey then kneeled down in front of the man to meet eye level, he could see the horror he was feeling in his orbs just as he knew he would "I know you will," he replied to the man.

"But do I look like I show mercy?" he asked the hunter.

The hunter's breathing became manic and uncontrollable, looking into Rickey's dark ominous eyes he was able to see the sudden evil that lurked within them. He knew exactly what Rickey was, a creature of the night, a werewolf…but staring into his eyes said otherwise. They were absent of all emotion, there was almost no sign of sanity within him and that was what scared the hunter the most. Not because of Rickey being a werewolf but because of the murderous expression in his dark orbs.

"Just let me go! I don't know anything! I swear!" he shouted as tears began to stroll down his beat-red cheeks.

The omega seemed tired and was slow in his movement, the man continued to scream and shout but Rickey however was unfazed. It was as if he had become custom to this. He stood up to his feet and walked behind the man and extended his razor sharps claws, drawing them against the back of the man's neck…it was what set the hunter off the edge.

"Please!" He panicked. Then finally "_Okay," _Rickey said as he went to untie the man.

The hunter then jumped to his feet and kept his sight forward. He wanted to look back but was too afraid of the monster behind him; he was afraid of Rickey.

"Walk…" said the omega and that was what the hunter did.

He dared to not look back even though every fiber in his body fought against him. He took his steps slow even though he wanted to make a mad dash to the exit. Fear had taken the form of sweat and dripped from his cheeks.

"Th-thank you," he said.

"Don't thank me yet…" Rickey replied as he pointed the gun towards his back.

**BAM,** he pulled the trigger once and fired a rapidly fast moving bullet that pierced through the man's back and out from his chest.

**BAM,** he fired another bullet that went through his rib-cage.

**BAM,** he fired one last bullet that went through his thigh.

The hunter now laid on his stomach, choking on his own blood. He wanted to scream but his own voice fought against him. Rickey extended his claws once more and dropped the gun on the ground, now he was going to finish the man with his own hands. He was going to leave Gerard and the rest of the hunters a disturbing message that would shake them all straight to their cores. The omega turned the dying hunter onto his back and raised his hand into the air and brought it down quickly, alternating with both his left and right hand. His claws running in and out of the hunter's chest and throat and even managed to slash his face a bit. Rickey did not stop. It was an over-kill but he felt himself being relieved of stressed with each slash he made. And when he finally finished -nothing remained but the corpse of the hunter and a pool of dark crimson liquid. Rickey looked to his hands that were covered in blood then he walked over to a dusty mirror, noticing his reflection. His face was covered in the man's blood, his hair was a mess and his lips were dry and partially cracked. He ran his tongue over them slightly to give them a bit of color. It was a miserable failed attempt…much like this night.

He walked over to grab his jacket and reached inside the coat's inner pocket where he hid his flask. He pulled the cap off and took a quick swig, allowing the bitter and strong taste of bourbon flourish his taste buds and ignite a flame-like feel in the center of his chest. He then took his wrist and wiped his lips and took a glance back over to the corpse that he was leaving behind. Now his night was finally over. He was nowhere closer to finding out Gerard's true intentions on why he had returned back to this hellish town. But one thing was for sure: he was growing out of patience's, he felt himself changing and he blamed Gerard. He blamed a lot of things for his recent behavior. He blamed Anna's absences; he blamed the huge responsibility of having to look over Riley; he blamed Derek-fucking-Hale; he blamed the little bread crumb trails that led to why his parents had abandoned him; but mostly he blamed Gerard. There was a war and there were three sides: Derek's, Gerard's, and his.

He took a single step up the stairs, noticing the stench of a corpse beginning to decay. He damned his werewolf sense at the moment.

He looked to the very peak of the staircase, noticing the dark corridor. Much like he was now, he felt himself being engulfed by the darkness of his past. Everything around him was beginning to represent the past that was now starting to unbury itself. Rickey had two options; he could either allow the past to be unburied and face his demons once and for all or allow himself to be buried by his unforgettable history. It didn't matter which route he decided to take because in the end he knew only hell would be waiting. So, he closed his eyes and headed into the darkness.

* * *

Riley Stones pulled into the parking lot of the location he was told to meet Stiles and Scott but there wasn't a car in plain sight, not even Stiles rusty-beat-down-piece-of-crap-jeep.

"I swear if they gave me the wrong place I will have both their heads mounted on my wall." Riley assured himself.

"Whoa there wolfy, that was a bit too dark for my own taste." The young omega looked over to the passenger seat -of his brother's 1969 convertible- just to lock eyes with Viola's brilliant baby blue orbs. She was as delicate as a flower, she was smart, tough and could be very comical at times. She was everything a boy could want and maybe even more. The way her lips would tug into her famous coy smile whenever she seemed intrigued by something, made Riley weak to his knees. Her dark hair flowed passed her shoulders. Riley missed her more than anything. He couldn't remember the last time the two actually hung out together.

"Oh don't tell me Miss. Smarty-Pants is actually terrified of me now?" Riley snorted in laughter.

"Pshh. me terrified of you? Riley, as adorable as you are, don't think I won't go and find some aconitum to use against you." There was a promising tone in Viola's tone, the same tone that left Riley dumbfounded but for a total different reason.

He had no idea what she was talking about and never even heard of _aconitum_, he wasn't even sure how to pronounce that word, but he tried anyway.

"A-acon-acun?" however, every attempt was unsuccessful and only caused the omega to become frustrated with the failure. "What the hell is that anyway?" he asked, earning a giggle from Viola.

She had to look the other way just to stop laughing and every time she looked back his way she would only start laughing once again, "Aconitum is a flower wolfy. Get with the program silly."

Riley's eyebrow then arched up in confusion, "oh boy you caught me. My biggest weakness is a flower." Sarcasm buried under each of his words.

"Wow you really don't have any idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Viola was surprised to see how casual the omega was acting to her threat, "Aconitum Riley! Think!" She shouted to the omega but he was as clueless as a dog staring into an empty food bowl.

Riley thought about what Viola meant but only came up with dots. He never even knew the word existed! Maybe it was a code for something? Blanks continued to pop into his head.

"Wolf's bane!" she shouted to the omega.

"Oh my god you're evil," he muttered.

Viola's death-threatening remark left Riley immobilized in the driver's seat. All he thought about was a scenario which would cause the fragile little girl to actually use wolf's bane against him. And once she did, how would she use it? There were a million different ways wolf's bane could be used on a werewolf and Riley feared them all the exact same. While Riley overthought himself to death, Viola was having the time of her life watching Riley's facial expressions change from a pure cocky smile to as if something disturbing had been slipped into his drink and he was just catching the bitter-end of it.

Some time went by before the couple began to discuss another topic, "I have to be honest with you," said Riley.

Viola's brilliant crystal blue eyes narrowed over to the omega, the tone in his voice spoke as if the thing he wanted to tell her was life-changing. She prepared herself for the worst and slid her cellular device into her pocket.

"Lay it on me wolfy." Wolfy was a new nickname that Viola had recently started calling the omega. Riley had no idea why or how Viola ever came up with the nickname but he wasn't thrown by it. He actually liked the name.

"I've never been ice skating…" he said avoiding eye contact.

Viola's eye bucked once. They went to the size of two golf balls, she doubled-over a bit in her seat as well. All she wanted to do at the moment was to bitch Riley out for ever agreeing to come Ice-Skating if he had no idea how to Ice-skate. But then she saw the puppy-dog look in his two brown orbs and thought otherwise.

"_Oh. Riley." _She sighed.

Her lips tugged into a smile as she closed her eyes for a small second, "where would you be without me?"

And Riley replied "probably in a ditch somewhere, relying on cocaine and other hard drugs to get by."

The two laughed hysterically, their night has yet to begun and they were already enjoying each other's company. It was nothing new but still very rare. Seeing how if they wanted to count how many times they have hung out together they would only need one hand. Before they knew it, the two had spent a total of 15 minutes sitting in a car waiting on the others. And when they began to give up hope, a dazzling ray of light was beamed into their eyes. Riley automatically knew it was none other than Stiles and his piece-of-crap-jeep that was making all sorts of annoying noises.

Out of the jeep came Stiles, Scott, then Allison and finally Lydia; when Viola noticed her two friends jumping from the jeep she dashed out of the convertible as if her life depended on it and joined Allison and Lydia. Riley was in shock. He went to turn the car off and stuffed the keys into his pocket then joined the group, finally ready to start this night.

"It amazes me how you were able to get those keys from Boyd." Said Riley.

"Don't underestimate my abilities of persuasion, brother." Stiles replied, earning snickers from both Scott and Riley.

* * *

**The group of six entered the Ice Rink, amazement dancing in all their orbs, especially Riley's because he had never been ice skating. Dozens of times he had gone rolling-skating but ice skating was fairly new to him. He was actually quite interested in how the night would surely turn out. He followed behind Scott and Stiles who seemed to know exactly where to go: they went to grab skates.

"So how are you and Viola?" Scott questioned.

Riley, who was tying up his skates, took a glance over to the brunette who was on the opposite side of the rink lacing up her own skates.

"We're good?" he said uncertainly.

Stiles heard it loud and clear, he stared to Scott wondering if he noticed the same thing. When the two made eye contact they shook their heads in agreement.

"That doesn't sound too convincing." Said Stiles.

"Oh, yeah cause you'd know," Riley exclaimed.

Scott shook his head, noticing that his two friends were right back at it again. There has yet to been a day where the two weren't throwing daggers at each other; even on a night like this there was no exception. Scott was beginning to learn how to deal with it. At times he was worried that they were going to try and kill each other because one went too far. And knowing Stiles, he would most likely be the one who went too far.

"Well, have you two tied the knot yet?" he questioned, leaving Riley with an inquisitive expression.

His brows were arched and his eyes were running from left to right. Confused? Yes. Stiles was beginning to sound like a terrible sitcom, then again, the omega was starting to realize that their friendship could have its own humorous sitcom.

He repeated Stiles words but this time much slower, "tied…the…knot?" he wanted Stiles to hear how foolish he had sounded.

"Yes!" but apparently it did not work, "you know? That thing that a guy and girl do when they really love each other?"

Now Scott was drawing blanks.

"Do I have to spell it out for you morons!?" he snapped.

Scott and Riley only laughed at his short-temper.

"**Did you guys have sex yet? Jeez." **

"Ahh," Scott and Riley said in-synced.

"No," he answered the spaz with a deadpanned expression, "and even if we did you would be the last to find out."

"Oh boys!" Suddenly, Riley, Scott, and Stiles attention all turned towards the center of the ice-rink to find three gorgeous girl who had all seemed to be hiding an impatient glare under a mask of pretty little smiles. "Are we skating by ourselves or?" and the leader of the three beauties was none other than Lydia Martin, the gorgeous yet quick-to-snap strawberry blonde. The guys all exchanged glances before darting out to the ice rink, everyone but Riley who came to a sudden pause once he reached the entrance. He had no idea where to even begin. Which foot went in first? Was it his dominant foot? Left or right? He knew this was a bad idea, why couldn't everyone agree to sneak into a movie theater? Surely there was more thrill in that.

The rink was filled with dazzling flurries and the air was cool but not cold. It was to the point where Riley was glad he wore his long sleeve burgundy thermal shirt. Sure it wasn't really his style but it was more than comfy. He would sigh just too visibly see his breath escape his soft lips. Riley was nervous. Who in the world wouldn't be? It was like a 12 year old boy gazing out into a bright blue ocean on a hot summer day and wondering if today would be the day he would get eaten by some blood-thirsty sharks. Okay, maybe he was _exaggerating_ a bit. This was still better than having to climb the rope earlier, _or so he thought._

As he gazed down on the field of ice he did not take the time to notice that Viola had snuck and slipped her hand into his, gradually pulling him on the field "c'mon grasshopper." She said with her infamous coy smile. Her smile was enough to make Riley want to smile as well, so he did.

"Nice and easy," she said as she held his hand and the two went by sliding slowly.

Riley was more concerned with not falling to even realize that Viola was holding his hand to help support his balance. Little did he know, Viola really wasn't doing much, she did not tell him that though. Instead, "I'll have you doing zigzags all up and down this rink by the end of the night wolfy." She promised the omega.

Riley was easily able to tell she was kidding but the look of determination in her orbs was a clear sign of justification. For the time that Riley had known Viola –which hadn't been entirely too long- he was able to tell she was no ordinary person. She was the type of girl to set the bar high for others and then help them reach it, once her mind was set on something then there was nothing in the world that would be able to stop her from achieving it. To Riley it sounded like pure _stubbornness_ but Viola called it _determination._ She was full of life and innocence, not even the slightest percentage of her was touched by darkness; even though she was surrounded by it. She was surrounded by the supernatural.

"Left. Right. Left. Right." He repeated to himself, soon becoming in-synched with his movement. The omega was beginning to get the hang of this, still he wasn't a fan of ice-skating but he was able to see his friends all have a good time. More importantly he was able to see Lydia safe and sound with her friends where she belonged. Next to her was Stiles who seemed as if he was just rambling to her, surprisingly Lydia was putting up with it…maybe she had just blocked him off. Then on the opposite end of the rink where he and Viola were, he seen Scott and Allison also hand in hand, enjoying this memorable night. Then during some time the couple had vanished, Riley didn't think much of it. He only smiled as he was the only one to witness Scott and Allison "slick" escape. Lydia was still giving Stiles little to no attention and somehow the buzz cut spaz did not even recognize it.

Riley, finally being able to ice-skate without Viola having to hold his hand was like a child who had just learned to ride his bike all on his own without any trainee-wheels. He was free. Of course he slipped on his ass here and there but other than that he was beginning to get the hang of things. She stood in the center of the field, watching as Riley swirled wide circles around her. He truly was a 5 year old child trapped in a 16 year old body. Still, Viola was impressed with how quickly he grasped the concept of ice-skating. He came closing in with a single hand out in the open and a cheeky grin that went from ear to ear "skate with me." He said ever-so-inviting. Viola pretended to think about his proposal. Her arms were crossed and a finger bouncing off her chin. "Hmm…" she pretended to give it some more thought but deep down she was only teasing him.

"I guess so," she replied and took his hand. Off they went, hand in hand. Her fingers laced between his, locked in a vice grip. This was exactly where the couple wanted to be, at least for now. Her hands were cold while Riley's were a bit warm but neither of them mined. They were too focused on just being together to even care.

Secretly Viola was pacing herself so that Riley was able to keep up, "I think my next goal is to get you to climb the rope." She grinned.

Riley's eyes narrowed over to Stiles, cursing under his breath. Only he could have mentioned something about the rope to Viola. But out of everyone why Viola?

"He told you?" Riley questioned as the two continued to skate.

Viola nodded. It was surely something small but to her it was absolutely adorable. The way Stiles mentioned how nervous Riley was over the rope would make everyone else laugh hysterically but because it was Riley, Viola only wanted to adore the boy even more. She looked over to him with a coy smile just as he looked at her. Her brilliant blue eyes were almost hypnotizing. At times they were all he saw when ever looked over to Viola. So blue, so pure, and so _innocent_.

"Don't worry," she said to the omega, "I'm not judging. And unlike Stiles, your secret is safe with me." She assured him.

Riley smiled. He knew for a fact that his _secret_ would be safe with her. The two continued let their bodies guide them around the ice-rink, still hand-in-hand. At times Riley would be hunched over but that was to stop himself from falling or at least an attempt. So far, so good. Riley was keeping his balance better than Viola expected, which also meant she was able to enjoy this experience as well instead of worrying about Riley slipping. But then it happened. And it seemed as soon as the blue-eyed girl stopped her worrying is when it actually happened. In fact it all happened so fast that Viola didn't even notice it. Riley laid on his back just like Viola. The two managed some giggles, despite the fast-coming headache that Viola was beginning to feel. But again, she was too busy to actually notice it.

"Oww," her cry of pain was buried underneath her laughter.

"We should get you some ice?" the omega suggested.

Viola held her hand over her forehead and mouthed the word _yes_. Riley gently lifted Viola off the field and made their way to the carpet flooring, where they took their skates and placed back on their shoes, and finally wandered off.

The two had no clue where they were going and were only following their instinct, "jeez Riley, I figured you would know where to go since you work here and all." Her words were drenched in sarcasm.

"Oh haha," he replied, pushing off her remark.

After walking around for quite some time the couple had found a kitchen somewhere in the back of the place, the omega lifted Viola by her hips and placed her on the counter-top surface. He knew where to find the ice now all he needed was something to keep the little medium size cubes secured in. It didn't take long. Once he came back, he gently place a bag of ice on the side of her head to help with any swelling that would occur. Viola winced a bit at the pain but it was still very much tolerable, Riley found himself apologizing just whenever she winced.

"Riley," Viola said softly, "what's it like being a werewolf?"

Puzzled, Riley didn't know how to answer her unexpected question. It was thrown out of nowhere and caught him off guard.

_Definitely not enjoyable _he wanted to say, but he didn't. Instead he "hmm'd" to stall for time in hope that an answer would come to him in the long-run. Then he caught himself asking that same question.

"It's a life I would not recommend for anyone," finally he said with a smile.

Viola pressed her upper and bottom lips together and darted her eyes to the side while Riley played doctor on the side of her head. She wanted to swing her dangling legs but seeing how Riley was directly in front her she did not, there was the fear that she would mistakenly swing and kick him in the groin area. She wanted to ask why Riley felt that way but something told her she truly would not want that answer. Curiosity fought back at her and in fact she asked anyway. A short chuckle left the omega's lip as he thought some sort of quick answer for this as well.

"Well," he started, "aside from it being extremely dangerous it's also miserable."

"Why is that?" there seemed to be no end to her questions, Riley was actually beginning to grow a bit concerned for her. Something in the back of his mind was biting at him because of Viola's recent interest in the life of a werewolf.

Suddenly the two had stopped talking about what it was like to live a life as a supernatural creature and just stared blankly at each other's. Her brilliant blue eyes transfixed onto his honey brown eyes. And before they knew it their faces were mere inches from each other's; lips were so close that they could feel each other's breath hitting their lips; the tip of their noses were so close to making contact. Riley would dive in and kiss her now and say that the sudden wind had pushed him, knowing it would make Viola smile. He was ready, he leaned in just as she did and right before their lips touched the silence around them had been broken by a wailing scream that could shatter glass effortlessly.

Riley had tossed his head towards the direction from where the scream had come from. Riley had heard this scream once before; it was back at the night when Lydia went missing from the hospital. What was going on now? His mind and body were in two different places at the time as he rushed to the scene. Viola followed close behind. When the two arrived to see Lydia on her hands and knees, wailing her heart out. Next to her was Stiles Stilinski who looked up to the two with distraught in his hazel eyes. Out of impulse Riley marched over to the boy, gripped him into the air, and left him dangling by his feet. Stiles could see a murderous expression in his eyes and began to fear for his own safety.

"What did you do!?" he shouted to the boy, Stiles was to shaken to come up with a response, instead Scott had come for both Lydia and Stiles rescue.

The buzz cut spaz held his hands up in defense.

"Riley, put him down." Scott commanded of the omega; however Riley wasn't ready to. He believed Stiles must've done something to her, whether it was a mistake or not.

His grip around Stiles collar was increasingly getting tighter and tighter and soon Stiles would pass out due to suffocation. The plan was not to hurt Stiles or even attempt to leave him on the edge of suffocation but the omega had blacked out in rage, he had no control over his actions he would say.

"Lydia needs you," Viola said, "I need you…"

It was those exact words that immediately calmed the omega down. The sense of being needed, he wanted to protect something. He wanted to protect _her._ This sudden rage was enough to shake Riley, himself. He had the slightest idea where it even came from and only wanted to apologize to Stiles, deep down he knew that would not be enough.

"Go to Lydia," said Scott, giving off orders again but this time he was calm as well. And while Riley would aid Lydia, Scott would go to comfort Stiles.

Riley staggered over to the expressionless strawberry blonde and took one long look at her. She seemed drain of off all life and completely shattered. Her lips began to quiver as her teeth started to chatter. She was cold, her skin was becoming pale. So pale that her veins were now visible. Riley cradled the lifeless girl in his two arms and carried her away.

* * *

**The night was silent, not even the crickets were out or a hoot from the owls was heard. However, the moon was shining bright and the light of it illuminated down on the Hale house. On the property stood Gerard and his band of hunters. They were out searching for Derek and decided to search his house for clues. By his side was his son Chris Argent. They entered the home and quickly became disgusted with a god-awful stench. It was enough to make the strongest of men bend over and vomit their last meal but not Gerard. This sudden stench was quite familiar to him. He had smelled it all before. It was weaker in the door way.

"Search the house." His voice was stern just like his posture. For an old man he seemed well-beyond his fit and healthy.

His sudden demand caused the band of hunters to disperse around the house, some went right up a set of stairs, some went straight to the kitchen and another went out the home and towards the backyard; Chris and Gerard however, went straight to the basement. It was where the god-awful stench was the strongest, which clearly meant whatever it was it had to be coming from the basement. Chris –who was a step ahead of his father- took a quick glance back before opening the door. He was looking for the elder hunter approval which he shortly received in the form of a nod. With that, Chris pulled the door open and just like they thought…the scent truly was coming from the basement. _Death _was what the scent was. Father and son arrived in the basement to see one of their own mauled to death, his insides were torn out. Unlike Gerard, Chris was sicken by the sight. He had been a hunter for years but to see one of his owns murdered savagely was still hard to take in. Gerard was accustomed to this life-style. It irked him right to his core but there was nothing else he really could do. Except get the one's responsible. That was all he ever done. Only one man came to his mind once he finished examining the sight.

"Do you think it was Derek?" Chris gave a quizzical expression to his father who had turned his back on the image.

"Don't be silly my boy," he said as a grin tugged at the corners of lips. "Look closely at those wounds and you will be able to tell that who did this –did it out of hatred. Anger. Fear… Derek isn't reckless enough to do this. This was done by Richard Stones."


	5. Chapter 5: Drawing Lines

**I' am proud to announce that Stainless Stones is back in action.**

**This chapter picks up right at the beginning of episode 4, season 2**

**One song for this chapter!**

**Who Needs You by The Orwells**

* * *

Riley was surprised by Rickey's unusual behavior: first he allowed Riley to use the car for his own purposes and now he wanted some one-on-one time? Something wasn't right about any of this. The brothers pulled into Beacon Hills high school parking-lot. Still unaware of what was going on, Riley didn't know what to think. The two locked eyes, seeing the expression in each other's face: Riley wore a skeptical look while Rickey kept a smug grin plastered to his face. It wasn't every day the brothers were seen together. It was almost as if they were in two completely different worlds with everything going on lately. Rickey was buried with dealing with Gerard while Riley continued to try and look over his friends. At the time, the brothers would look back on the current progress and feel the overwhelming sensation of failure. In their own respective ways, they were under a lot. Maybe this night was actually what they needed.

****"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rickey asked.

"Rickey," Riley was ready to snap and Rickey could hear it in his voice, "what the hell are we doing _**here**_ in the middle of the night!?" Just as he thought, Riley snapped but Rickey was the least bit of discouraged. His all-knowingly grin remained un-cracked, on his face.

"You got a game tomorrow night. Correct?"

Riley nodded once. He was half asleep and extremely irritable at the moment, one wrong word could set him off entirely.

"So I thought you could use some mid-night practice." Rickey smiled and jumped out of the car, he then darted to the middle of the field, awaiting Riley's arrival.

"You have to be kidding me." The omega said under his breath.

It took him a while but he followed Rickey right out the car with his lacrosse stick in hand. Riley just wanted this night to be over with, it was late, and he had school in the morning…not to mention his lacrosse game that he had actually forgotten all about until Rickey brought it up.

"So you know the objective of the game, I don't need to explain anything to you, right?"

Again, Riley only response was a nod. He truly wanted to no parts of this attempt to bond. After shaking head a few times in hopes it would wake him he became slightly energetic, he was somewhat ready to take act in whatever his brother was planning.

"Do whatever you gotta' do to make sure I don't score." Rickey grinned. The look in his eyes showed a man who had at least downed a few dozen cups of coffee with more sugar than caffeine per a cup. He was bouncy, nonetheless.

Like a rampaging bull, Rickey charged towards the goal with his super-human speed giving him the edge. It was something Riley didn't expect, therefore he was slammed onto the ground, and left in a sudden daze. Riley was certain that for a second there were about several stars dancing over his head as his vision became blurred.

"Okay maybe I used a little too much power…" Rickey suggested.

Riley, who was still seeing stars attempted to nod his head, validating his brother's opinion. However he only ended up passing back out again. He fought against his daze and struggled to his feet -which Rickey found humor in watching. Rickey would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't impressed with Riley's ability to endure such a blow…even if it did leave him seeing a few stars. When Riley managed to get his feet he felt a burst of energy flow through within him. Maybe that blow was all he needed to wake up. Now he was ready for whatever Rickey would throw at him, he would surely endure it, and smile right in his face –that was what Rickey in fact wanted.

It was Riley's turn to try and score now and his brother to guard the goal with everything he had. He wouldn't make things easy for Riley just because they were siblings but he was definitely ready to enjoy it. Riley charged towards the goal as his eyes shimmered golden for a split second; if Rickey was going to use some of his powers to tip the game in his favor then Riley would do the same. Instead of seeking more speed Riley sought out strength. He charged towards his brother with everything he had.

"Oh shit…" a dumbfounded expression was left on Rickey's face as he witnessed the sudden change in his brother. From passive to aggressive less than a second. He truly was impressed. But Rickey would be damned if he allowed his brother to score; his eyes, too, flickered golden as he rushed to Riley like a group of stampeded horses. The brothers collided into one another like two cars crashing head first; they both collapsed and fell to their backs' and groaned through the pain, even though it would be completely gone within the next 20-seconds. And right after, they began to laugh hysterically, gazing up into the star-filled sky. These were moments that Rickey cherished, they were little moments but really valuable to him. All he had left was his brother and maybe it was about time he started treasuring him more, with everything going on he knew he would need Riley at his side once it all was over.

Their time of bonding had come to a sudden close when Rickey received an unexpected phone call from Alan Deaton; it must have been urgent if Deaton was calling this late at night. With suspicion, Rickey answered the call then looked over to his brother who also had a worrisome expression on his face. The conversation lasted about a minute or so but within that short minute Deaton had ordered that Rickey rushed over to the clinic as soon as possible. And so he did after dropping off Riley.

* * *

Rickey rushed to the clinic, not a single car in sight. Then again what was he to expect? At this time of night people were most likely getting into bed and preparing for the next morning, but not Rickey. Night time was the best time for him. He was either doing some investigating on hunters and planning out his next strike on Gerard, chatting it up with Sid at the bar on the other side of town, or –his favorite- missing his sweet Anna. Even with everything going on he still managed to have time to miss _her. _

As he arrived to the clinic, he immediately jumped from his car, and noticed there was wicked stench in the air; it wreaked of death. He could also tell that Scott was here, but that was nothing to worry about. Maybe that was the reason why he was called out this late. He went to the front door but it was locked –to his surprise. What was the point he thought. But Rickey knew this clinic like the back of his hand, after all it was where he spent a lot of his time as a teenager, actually it was where he spent a lot of his time as he was growing up! Which meant that Rickey knew exactly where a spare key would be for a situation like this… A devilish smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he headed straight towards the back where a matt lied and underneath that matt was the golden key he needed to let himself in. Rickey wasted no time and retrieving that key.

Now he was in. He headed straight towards the back of the animal clinic to find a terribly wounded Scott lying on a steel table and hovering over him was none other than Deaton -who was giving the young beta the 101 about what-happens-when-a-lesser-wolf-receives-a-scratch-or-bite-from-an-alpha. The look on Scott's face was priceless, Rickey barely managed to hide the amusing grin that was slowly coming. But at the same time he was a bit worried for the beta. Watching him squirm at every attempt Deaton made to care for his wound was almost an annoyance. "What happen here?" he asked but already knew the answer. "It would seems that our Scott here had a little nasty confrontation with Derek."

Rickey shook his head. Of course it was Derek. "But that's another problem; the reason I called you here is because of your deadly encounters with the hunters." Deaton said as he continued to aid Scott by handling his wounds. They were slowly beginning to heal properly just like they should. Sooner or later it would be as if they were never there. With one case closed Deaton moved on to the next; Rickey.

"The hunters paid a visit not too long ago." Scott gave a quizzical expression over to Rickey's way. The sudden topic was reeling the beta in as if he was a fish on a hook. He wondered what did he and the hunters have to do with each other? It surely wasn't good knowing the sickening "code" that just about every hunter followed.

Rickey wanted to play Deaton for a fool and pretend not to know what was going on but of course the veterinarian was way too smart for any of the omega's silly little games. Maybe, just maybe Rickey could stall until Scott was able to leave. So he began to fiddle around the equipment that rested on the counter tops, trying to bring up something other than his recent _activities_.Deaton was determined to get the bottom of Rickey's latest actions.

"Maybe we should discuss this at a later date," he suggested, "say, when Scott isn't around?" A grin managed its way to Rickey's face, he was not taking this seriously and because of that Deaton grew even more worried but also more strict.

The body language changed in the blink of an eye, his voice became stern and his eye-brows arched up. He dropped his tools and locked his sight on Rickey.

"I think now is the most appropriate time to discuss your recent behavior, Rickey." He started.

And with the sudden change in Deaton, both Rickey and Scott knew what was exactly coming: a long lecture filled with nothing else but tough-love and life alerting words that would just possibly break through the mold that buried Rickey.

"Have you any clue what you're not only getting yourself into? Have you stopped to think that not only are you threatening your brother but also –" he was stopped in mid-sentence.

"Save it Deaton, I know exactly what I'm doing." And with that Rickey left the clinic. Saying nothing more or nothing less, he wasn't in the mood for one of Deaton's life-changing-mumbo-jumbo lectures about the _path_ he's going down. Rickey knew exactly where he was headed, _**or so he thought…**_

Watching one of the most precious people in his life just walk away was almost hard for the doctor but Rickey was no longer a kid, he could make his own decision; he could make his own mistakes. However, the doctor would be damned if he allowed himself to sit and watch as everyone else who surrounded Rickey to crash down and burn with the omega as he walked a self-destructive path.

As a sigh escaped his dried lips Deaton exchanged a glance with Scott, "you have to warn Riley."

The young beta could see the fear that coated his mentor's dark brown orbs, who was he not to be worried? Scott was worried for Rickey and Riley as well.

He shook his head in agreement, he knew deep down that Riley needed to be notified of Rickey's sudden behavior.

* * *

As if life as a supernatural creature wasn't getting hard enough, Riley ,now being forced to listen to Stiles and Scott as the two -momentarily most annoying people to the enters the omega's- life tried to warn him of his older brother. It was ridiculous but also laughable; watching the frustration in Stiles' two hazel orbs just continuously build up every time he snickered at their wording. Scott too found himself chuckling but he then quickly jumped back to the topic at hand; Rickey. After minutes of trying to get Riley to see their views on things he had finally agreed to keep a closer eye on Rickey.

"Instead of worrying about my brother have you guys heard of '_The Abomination'?" _

Dumbfounded, Scott and Stiles both were. They glanced over to each other with an arched eye-brow. To Stiles that almost sounded like some terrible syfy movie but then it dawned on him that this was a nickname that people were giving this one kid on another Lacrosse team.

Riley desperately wanted to switch topics and what other way to do so than to discuss the opposing Lacrosse team that they would be facing tonight?

"That's what everyone is calling him. I guess we'll find out why tonight."

Once the school bell rung the trio dispersed and headed their separate ways for class. Riley didn't do much in his couple of periods except for think about what Scott and Stiles were saying moments ago. If his brother was going down a dark path then he would be the first to notice the signs? Then again what would the signs even look like? And why the sudden change?

He sat in the health room with a bunch of classmates, watching some random video about the human body and how it fights off certain diseases and what not. Needless to say it was sickening. Riley felt very uncomfortable just from listening to it. He looked over to see Viola doodling in a journal. It amazed the omega how just a few nights ago the two were mere seconds away from having an intense make-out session in the cooler room of the Ice Rink which they snuck in to. He went from thinking about his brother to thinking about Viola and then back to thinking about his brother. Of course there were other things on the omega's mind: Lydia, his friends, Derek. His head was a mess. And now he was placed with such a burden. Riley wanted to let loose but to who? It then dawned on him that the school had a Guidance Counsellor, maybe it was time to pay her a visit.

* * *

His exit from the health room was made swiftly and quick, he was as stealth as a ninja –that's how Stiles would put it. Traveling down the halls was a piece of cake but locating the actual office was another story. Once he found his way he rushed right into what seemed like a waiting room where a few open seats were. With all the recent activities going on lately he figured this area would be stacked with teenagers who were drowning in their own thoughts.

The door that must have led right into the counsellor office was shut tight. Riley knew what that meant, luckily he was a man of patience. So he sat and waited for what almost felt like hours but in reality only a few minutes went by. Some patience…

When the door opened Riley jumped to his feet just to bump into a girl with bright strawberry blonde hair and olive green eyes. The last time he had seen her was when she was having a mental breakdown in the middle of the Ice Rink. Riley didn't blame her for being here but then again he realized how stubborn Lydia was and knew that she would never agree to come to a place like this.

An awkward silence had emerged between the two. Maybe Lydia was just as surprised to see Riley here of all places as well? Or maybe she was worried that word would get out that she was spotted down at the Counsellors Office.

"Lydia?" he greeted her awkwardly.

From left to right, Lydia's eyes searched for something to look at other than Riley's seemingly questionable orbs. But when she targeted nothing, she hurried herself from his presence. Another women followed Lydia out the room, she had a dry expression worn on her face, light mocha skin, and rich caramel colored eyes. They were warm and luring, almost like a trap but at the same time they radiated a calmness. They were pure. Pure of something but Riley wasn't sure what they were pure of. He then questioned if he actually wanted to be telling this person about his _problems. _

"You must be Riley Stones, I've heard such wonderful things about you." She greeted the boy with a warm and welcoming smile. It suddenly became hard for Riley to swallow, something was terribly off about the women but that was just his werewolf instinct kicking in. If Lydia was talking to her then maybe this woman could not be all that bad…

He entered the office and took a seat just as she did the same. Question after question began to pile up in the omega's head like how did she know his name, and how long has she been the school's counsellor and why hasn't he heard of her and many more. But for now, Riley would talk about what he came to discuss… even if he was just sitting in the other room reconsidering every decision he made up until now.

She gazed at Riley as if she was studying the omega, there was a half-smile upon her face and her head tilted barely sideways. Riley propped his knee up against the desk and sunk a bit deeper into his seat. Uncomfortable? Yes. He avoided eye contact. Not because he was shy but because he wasn't sure what to make of the woman just yet.

And finally she spoke "You have his eyes,"

Riley automatically assumed she was talking about his brother; he wouldn't be surprised if this woman was someone Rickey had slept with in the past. But judging from the way the woman carried herself there was no way Rickey had even gotten close to her. And if he did then maybe she scared him off with pepper spray.

"Thanks," he gave a monotone reply.

"What brings you in today, Mr. Stones?" she asked.

But Riley had no idea where to begin. He wasn't even sure why he was here in the first place. Was it to discuss his situation with his brother and friends? Only if he was able to tell her his secret about being a werewolf, then maybe things would be a bit simpler to get off his chest. But that wasn't reality. He lived in a world where the supernatural needed to be kept a secret and if exposed then only danger would be welcomed into his life and anyone else who surrounded him. He opened his mouth and allowed his mind to take control, he began to ramble.

"I feel like I'm in the middle of a warzone where there are two opposing sides. And on each side is someone I care about. I know that seems normal but I need for you to think about it in an unmoral environment. Okay? My life is everything but normal. Basically, I feel like lines are being drawn and I don't know which side to choose. And the worse part of it is that I know I have to choose fast. But if I do am' I losing someone with my choice?"

The woman before him had kept every single word Riley was saying, there were times when she would look down to write something out and then there were times where she would drop her pen and give Riley more than just her undivided attention. Either way Riley was able to get things off his chest. But that was still the start of it; deep within his head there was more that he wanted to say –he just wasn't sure how.

"Riley," she paused, "there is no such thing as a normal life but if there was then don't you think we would be living the same one?" The omega dropped his head to her true but unwanted words.

"As for this feeling that you are going through, you have to take control before things get more out of hand; before it's too late."

"But how?" he retorted, with frustration massing his voice. A frustration that the omega attempted to hide but the sudden jump in the woman shown that he obviously did not succeed.

Talking to someone about his problems was hard enough. Partially because he had no idea how to put in words how he was exactly feelings; the other reason was more because Riley –just like his older brother- was one to never really discuss how he felt. Instead he would only try to imply his feelings.

Her dark brown eyes were transfixed on Riley for numerous of reasons. She was more than fascinated with how much he resembled his brother but at the same time he had a perfect amount of himself. If she could categorize Riley then she would say that he was a rare breed.

"I can't tell you _how,_ Mr. Stones," and with that the omega dropped his head, "what I can say is that when the time comes, I'm sure you'll make the right choice. We've all been there before."

It was not what Riley wanted to hear but then again he wasn't even sure what he wanted.

There was more he wanted to tell the counselor but his mind fought at him, he closed his eyes and sunk deeper in to his chair. He found himself back at the night when he and Stiles went searching for a certain strawberry blond at the dead of night. When the two had found her, Riley felt more than just relief, he remembered the feeling as if it was the only thing he would ever be able to remember: the weight of the world was lifted off his breaking shoulders when he was able to return Lydia home. Melissa McCall, one of the nurses at the hospital, had seen a light dazzling in his eyes and questioned him about it. He remembered Melissa questioning his feelings for Lydia and if he had any towards her. Of course Riley denied it. He claimed he had feelings for Viola and only her… but lately things had been different. Riley started questioning his own feelings and beginning to grow unsure on how he truly felt and it was tearing him up inside. How would one bring up the topic of having feelings for two wonderful, smart, and stunning girls without sounding like a dick?

Before he knew it some time had passed by and not much was being said. She brought up the Lacrosse game tonight but the omega shrugged to the idea of the sport. It was the last thing on his cramped mind. The situation with his brother was starting to eat him up inside and the lady in front of him could see that; the way he would shift in his seat and twiddle his thumbs was clear evidence. So the two sat in utter silence until the bell rung. Riley was quick to jump from his seat and head to his next class but he was then stopped by the woman.

"Don't dwell on a temporary problem." She said

Riley turned to face the lady one last time before leaving the room, he then pressed his lips together in the form of a half-smile. Things weren't alright as of now but he believed they would get better eventually. For now he would attempt to keep the peace. Something was happening; tension was rising; lines would soon be drawn; chaos was coming and Riley was caught in the crossfire.

He then felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. At the time the omega was unenthused to open it, knowing it was a text but from who? Lydia? Viola? Scott? Once he fished out his cellular device he quickly turned it on just to come across an unexpected message from Rickey.

**Leave some love! **

**This chapter was pretty slow, I know but the next one will be action packed!**

**Also, updates will be once a week... sometimes twice.**


	6. Chapter 6: Kani-What?

**School is officially out and I'am a frickin senior. Hell Yeah!**

**This chapter picks up right after the previous!**

**I want to hear what you have got to say by The Subways**

Standing in the parking lot when you're supposed to be getting ready for a big lacrosse game spoke many troublesome words. The trio of Beacon Hills –Scott, Stiles, and Riley- waited patiently for the arrival of Rickey Stones. It felt like forever as time went by. For as long as the three stood out in the cold, Stiles was now just able to decipher where the wind was blowing from. Of course it wasn't important but the hyperactive spaz had to find something to keep his mind occupied. Scott and Riley had their heads way up in the clouds: Riley was still stuck on trying to solve the puzzle that was becoming his life; Scott was trying to figure out the current supernatural threat that was lurking his hometown.

Scott hated this idea but he left the hunters to Rickey; at first it seemed like a good idea but after what happened at Deaton's the other night he was questioning everything. More importantly he questioned Rickey's actions, his loyalty, and most of all where _his_ head was at the moment. Scott really haven't known Rickey too long but from what he did know he could tell Rickey was irrational, someone who acted on pure impulse and gave things little thought. He was a wildcard. One minute he seemed to be on the right side then would suddenly flip if the goal was changed. His intentions seemed right but was he doing the things he done for himself or for the people he cared about. And that was what put Scott in the pickle he was in. He was starting to see Rickey less as an ally and more as a potential threat. For now the beta would keep a closer eye on the elder brother and felt it was probably best to keep an eye on Riley as well.

"Where the hell is he!?" Stiles, irritated and cold, he snapped. He was now shivering. He kept his two noodle arms wrapped tightly around his body, an attempt to keep himself warm with whatever little heat his body had left. Dreading that his two closes friends were werewolves, they were able to somewhat keep their selves warm for unexplained werewolf logic.

Nonetheless Stiles was jealous. Looking over to see both Riley and Scott, standing calm and still as water while the late night breeze passed on by, was an eye-sore.

"He'll be here." Riley assured him.

"You said that like 20 minutes ago! The game is going to start soon!" It was true, the three have been standing in the parking lot of their school for well over 20 minutes. For Stiles, it was insane seeing how when he and the others received the "_meet-me"_ text was back when they were in school; that was earlier.

_Then he arrived. _And it begun. Stiles was relentless with his words. He swore, he shouted, he threatened –he even said words that made Riley and Scott question Stiles sanity.

"I oughta' call the hunters right now; let them know where you are; pray to a god that they find you and torture you; and if they do I want to be there so that I can film it; post it on the black market where I know it will be a major hit." For a split second Stiles had forgotten who he was threatening but once he remembered, it did not matter, he was too late.

Riley stood face to face with Stiles, not acknowledging his threat or minding the fact that he was frustrated, he just stood there with a blank expression and dull hazel eyes.

"Are you done?" he asked in which Stiles only nodded his head and mumbled the word _"yes". _

Riley and Scott couldn't help but to snicker at such a sight.

"Okay kitties," Rickey called the trio, "we are about to embark on a very serious task. This just may give us the upper-hand with the hunters and Derek!"

Scott felt a lump clog the center of his throat at the sound of Derek's name leaving Rickey's mouth. Not only was he worried for Derek but also what Rickey would do to the hunters. Everything in the beta fought at Rickey's intentions –whatever they may have been. It was never good; the night at Deaton's clinic made all that clear.

"What about lizard face?" Stiles asked nonchalant. Scott quickly rammed his elbow into Stiles side as punishment.

"_**Oomf!" **_he cried in pain_**.**_

Scott had yet to tell Riley about the latest shapeshifting supernatural creature and Rickey wasn't supposed to find out because of Scott's fear that he would do something stupid and get himself killed.

"Lizard face?" Rickey questioned with a brow arched up high. He wore an inquisitive look.

* * *

He was now fucked, and he knew it. Scott was bracing himself for the tongue he knew he was about receive from Riley.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this thing." Riley and Scott both sat on the bench, preparing for their big moment: their Lacrosse game. The two were side by side but kept their eyes on the grassy field as the late night breeze softly whipped their faces. It was a pretty chilly night.

"Okay, I wanted too, but when was there a good time?" the beta defended himself. He really meant no harm but it was all he caused.

"Now could have been a wonderful time." Riley deadpanned. Scott turned the other way just to let out his chuckle.

"So do you think Stiles will be okay with Rickey?" Scott asked, quickly changing the topic. Scott and Riley made eye contact, both giving deep thought about what had just transpired moments ago. Rickey told the three that he had a plan. His plan almost seemed like a suicide mission. "I wouldn't worry about Stiles right now." The omega muttered over to his friend. After assuring their selves of the potential goodness that would come out this night and possibly out of Rickey's plan, they slowly turned their heads around to see among the crowded stands sat an elderly man, Gerard Argent: principal and loving grandfather by day, hunter and killer of the supernatural world by night. He seemed sweet and innocent but Riley and Scott would tremble a little at the sight of him. Thank god he didn't notice them at the time.

The two slowly returned their sight back to the field and in synched, they cleared their throats. For a brief moment, Riley argued over who had the easier job. He and Scott or Rickey and Stiles? They were to "entertain" Gerard: show off their werewolf side as little as possible while showing it off as much as they could. It made no sense when he thought about it or when Rickey explained it. Stiles and Rickey were to go and do some snooping around Gerard's office while he was preoccupied with watching the Lacrosse game. Secretly they both had their own agendas: Stiles was in-search for a bestiary and Rickey was looking for anything that would give him leverage on Gerard.

A whistle was blown, alerting both teams and all the players that the game would soon start. The whistle also was loud enough to snapped Scott and Riley out of their daze. They exchanged one-more long stare at each other before walking out to the field with their equipment in hand. Scott already knew how this night was going to end, so did Riley.

The omega then jumped in to position, he looked over to his right to see Scott was at his side. Then to his left, it was Jackson. He wasn't really a fan of Jackson and would have much preferred Stiles. Even if the spaz was terrible at Lacrosse. Riley then turned his sight back over to Scott and the two nodded, reassuring each other why they were doing what they were about to do without using any words.

* * *

"C'mon little buddy, we got some snooping to do." Riley and Scott thought they had it bad? Stiles was being dragged across the parking lot, to the school by his ear because of Rickey. Their mission seemed basic and easy. If you were a stealth ninja. But neither of them were. Rickey had no fear, unlike Stiles: he was searching throughout his head for the words to describe the way he was feeling at the moment and only one came up: _**HOSTAGE.**_

Stiles felt exactly like a hostage. He was being forced to carry out whatever Rickey needed against his own free-will. There was no certainty if they would get out of the school without any trouble –there was no certainty that they would even leave the school alive! What was Rickey searching for? Why was he searching for this thing at all? All Stiles was told to do was go and get keys for the school. He _miserably _carried out this task by texting Allison and requesting that he would need them from her grandfather. It was easier said than done. Once Allison got them, Stiles retrieved them and met Rickey back at the parking-lot. It was there where he made his golden mistake.

The two entered the school, Rickey pushed Stiles in front of him, it was now his turn to take the lead.

"I haven't been to the principal office in so-long."

Stiles' eyes narrowed over to Rickey, he came up with a smart remark but for the first time, he bit his tongue, "this way," was all that was said as he led the omega down the corridor.

"Hey look," Rickey came to a halt, "there's no easy way of saying this so I'll just come out and say it: You're my responsibility for the night. So try not to get yourself killed."

Stiles bucked at Rickey's words. Was he being serious right now? It sounded a lot like Rickey was actually caring for Stiles, this was definitely a first for him. It looked as if their _friendship _was starting to take a turn. _Well it was about time. _

The duo made a quick pause at the principal's office. Stiles was the one in possession of the keys, so that meant Rickey moved on his time… unless he was feeling agitated. Just his luck, however, Stiles rushed into the office followed by Rickey and the two began their search.

* * *

"I didn't sign up for this!" Riley groaned in pain as he pushed his back off the ground.

Throughout the entire night so far, Riley has had to constantly remind himself why he was allowing himself to be the punching bag for the opposing team. He would get knocked to the ground instead of tapping into his wolfy side and becoming a stone-built-brick-wall.

Scott jogged over to his fallen friend bringing words of encouragement with him.

"Is that him!?" Riley gasped like a dog, pointing at a man who was just about as tall as bear when standing on its two feet and most likely weighted over 350 pounds. There was no doubt about it. _That_ genetically failed experiment was the _Abomination _that he, Scott and Stiles were all talking about earlier. The beta shook his head up and down hesitantly. It indeed was _him _for a fact.

Finding the thin line between trying and not-trying was a struggle for both supernatural shape-shifters, especially for Riley. The omega wanted nothing more but to unleash a world of pain on to the 350 pound giant and send him flat on his ass. _At least once before the night was up. _

"Riley! Scott!" I don't care who does it but one of you morons need to block this walking-pile-of-bricks!" Coach Bobby Finstock must have meant business. Then again, when did he not? He basically roared at the boys. Scott and Riley both glanced at each other, there was only one way to settle this…

"Rock, paper, scissors… shoot! Rock, paper, scissors…shoot!" A basic, yet quick game that revolved around a hand sign. Riley came out victorious using the classic winning hand sign: rock.

"They always choose scissors first." He though aloud, leaving Scott behind.

A whistle blew once again, resuming the Lacrosse game.

Through the sea of people who all crowded the stands, Riley noticed Viola making her way over towards Allison and _Gerard. _And in that exact moment, the omega felt a fire starting within his chest. A good fire. A fire that also tugged a smirk at the corner of his lips.

"Scott…" he whispered over to his best friend.

Scott turned to the direction of which Riley stood, "yeah…" it did not take a fool to see that Scott was terrified of what was to come.

"On second thought…I'll take the big guy."

Hearing Riley say that made Scott smile ear-to-ear. Without his supernatural strength or speed, Scott had no chance against the guy; neither did Riley but the omega decided it was time to bend and break the rules a little.

Riley charged right in, and behind him was Scott, Jackson, and many other of the Cyclones' players. Many of them avoided crossing paths with the _Abomination _except for Riley. Part of him only wanted to take the man on just to impress Viola. Gerard's existence had completely slipped his mind.

The omega was on a streak. The timer on the clock was running out and the game was just about over. The game was tied. Someone had to score the winning point and Riley would be damned if it wasn't him. The ball was in his net and the only thing blocking him was none other than _The Abomination._ The omega dashed to his goal, dodging contact with anyone who did not wear a dark red jersey. Running as fast as he could. Running as hard as his legs would let him; he knew if it wasn't for being a werewolf then his lung would just possibly explode by now. He ran towards the walking-brick-ball and the two crashed right into each other; causing everyone in the stance to jump from their seats in silence.

Riley laid flat on his back as tiny stars danced in his vision. For a second it felt as if all his bones had instantly shattered. Realization had sunk back in this was going to be a long night for him and Scott…

* * *

The search for the bestiary was going nowhere. Stiles had spent over half an hour in search for a book, he had no idea what the damn thing even looked like. The boy rummaged through desk drawers, cabinets, a closet, and even a trash can. Still he found nothing. Rickey, on the other hand, was having a field day in Gerard's office. He came across a little box that was stuffed with old articles, photos, and a small little journal that was titled _Stones. _This immediately caught the omega's attention, he soon found himself flipping through the pages and skimming a few words here and there.

"Can we get out of here? I have a Lacrosse game to get to and the bestiary isn't here." He heard Stiles say but Rickey's attention was lured into the journal. The writing had an Italic-like-font but still a bit hard to read. He then heard Stiles call out to him a couple more times but just like before, Rickey ignored him. It wasn't because he wanted to ignore the spaz, the journal was feeding off information the omega. Information that he had been seeking for a very long time about his family, but as it fed off info, it also put Rickey in a different state mind: Rage.

He felt his blood beginning to boil as he went further into the journal. There were stuff about Deaton and Anna's father, Bruce.

"_**Rickey!"**_ Stiles shouted the omega's name, this time snatching his attention from the small hand-book.

The omega shook his head and turned towards Stiles as if everything was normal and fine, but no, everything was NOT normal and far from being _fine_.

"Stiles, go. I'll clean up here."

Stiles did not think twice about leaving Rickey behind, in a way he was actually relieved. Being around the omega was always nerve wrecking and if things were true about what Scott was saying earlier then he was definitely no good to be around. The boy ran right out the office and down the hall, not once did he look back for Rickey.

The omega was too busy fighting the urge to thrash about in Gerard's office to even care for Stiles anyway. After skimming through the journal for as long as he did, controlling his emotions was becoming a challenge for him. Maybe it was the best decision for Stiles to get out the office when he did, if he had not then who knows what might've happened to him.

"Leave no evidences. Leave no evidences." He told himself as a constant reminder to not leave a hole anywhere in Gerard's office.

After pacing the floor for quite some time he felt that he was finally calm enough to leave the school. He stuffed the journal into his inner pocket of his leather jacket and threw the little box back to where he found it. The office looked just how it was before he and Stiles arrived. Now he was off to watch the final moments of his brother's game and hopefully call it a night. But living in Beacon Hills meant that nothing would ever be that simple. Going down the halls of his old stomping grounds was like walking through a wave of nostalgia. Beacon Hills high was where some of Rickey's best but also god-forsaken memories came from. Part of him was happy that those days were over. But he did miss the good times.

He came across the shelf display where the school kept the trophies from all sorts of events like sports and quiz ball competitions. His hazel eyes scanned up and down the shelves, catching and analyzing each and every trophy and photo from the past. But one photo caught his eye: it was a picture of Anna back when she was the schools track star for the girl's league. _Oh how had missed her so._

He continued his journey for the exit but came across the pool room instead, it was there where he overheard a conversation going on between Stiles and Derek Hale. Rickey took a peek into the pool room to see it was just that! Stiles was being interrogated by Derek and his new little beta, Erica.

"_I'm telling you that's all I seen. It had scales like lizard and its eyes were glowing like Scott's." _

_Lizard face. That must've been what he and Derek was talking about. What would Derek want to know about the new shape-shifter for anyway? Rickey felt it was time for him to intervene._

"C'mon Derek, leave the poor kid alone. He has a Lacrosse game to get to." The omega emerged from the shadows with a devilish grin. His hair a mess and his cheeks and chin were in dire need of a shave day. Rickey was going for a _grimy_ look.

"I'm not sure if you can tell but,"he took a long and exaggerated pause, "you're kinda scaring the hell out of the poor kid."

Derek took a step forward, he was no longer interested in Stiles. With Rickey's arrival Derek knew all so well where this was heading. A small grin tugged at the corner of his lips as a brow arched up.

"Good to see you too, Rickey." Derek greeted the omega.

"Ah, let's cut the crap Derek and get right to it, shall we?"

Erica pounced in front of Rickey, defending her alpha was a basic instinct. Her eyes shimmered a glowing yellow as she hissed Rickey's way. Nonetheless, the omega was not the slightest bit of intimidated, _"cute"_ He titled her. It wasn't like Erica could actually hurt Rickey, sure he was an omega but he was definitely capable of taking down any of Derek's betas…with ease.

Derek rolled his eyes at Erica's action. He was flattered that she would want to protect her alpha but he knew just as well as anyone else that if Erica went against Rickey then she would only get herself killed.

"Erica!" he called out to her, "don't be foolish. You can't beat him by yourself."

Ashamed, she decided to take her place behind the alpha and watch from the sidelines with Stilinski.

The two began to circle each other as their claws slowly extended from the tips of their fingers, their canines elongated, sharp and pointy.

Stiles eyes were glued to the scene before him, he had prayed to a god that they would just kill each other, that way he would no longer be their punching bag. But there was something else going on, something to the side of him was sending chills down his spine. His mouth opened up as he turned towards the direction of the scaly shapeshifting creature. It crept into the pool room on all fours –a vicious long tail waved in the air and its eyes were _ill-yellow._ He wanted to warn the others but the words just would not come out. Instead, he slowly backed away as the creature continued to enter in the room.

Finally, he tapped Erica, alerting her meant she would alert Derek and just maybe Rickey and Derek would actually work together.

"_It's here!" _Erica shouted.

Stiles quickly ran behind both Rickey and Derek, using them as his own personal bodyguards. Derek's eyes shimmered a searing red as he roared at the creature, by his side stood Rickey and Erica. His beta was the first to pounce at the creature and the first to fallen. With ease, the monstrous lizard-like creature swept Erica off her feet and caused her to knock her head of the wet pavement.

"That's lizard-face?" Rickey thought aloud, suddenly uninterested in the shapeshifting creature.

A disturbed expression was worn on both his and Derek's face but something had to be done. Derek charged into battle with the creature but with one tiny cut on the back of his neck and e was down, he had suddenly lost all feeling in is body as if it had shut down. Dumbfounded, Rickey offered Stiles a deal to run and leave the two but before he could react, the creature had pounced at him –knocking Rickey on to his back, the lizard-like shapeshifting monster aimed to throw its claws into Rickey's face but the omega did everything he could do to defend himself. He held the monster by its two slime-infested hands. He figured the smallest touch from its claws would put him in Derek's situation: paralyzed from head-to-toe and barking orders.

"Stiles! Get Help!" Rickey exclaimed as he fought for his life.

He noticed that the slime was starting to drip. There was a small drop that went straight between his lips and traveled down his throat. He was beginning to feel a numbness in his right foot -which began to spread throughout his body. Before he knew it, he was now trying to fight his body from going completely numb. It was a do-or-die situation. But it was out of his control.

Soon, he gathered all the strength he could and raised his left leg high enough to kick the beast from on top of him and up against a wall. He then jumped to his feet with a smile of success plastered on his face. But something was terribly off. His body was starting to sweat and standing became a struggle. Next thing he knew he had fell straight down to the pavement.

"Shit…" his voice was muffled due to falling face first.

Stiles was the only one left and the creature had just planted its wicked sight on his direction. He skid backwards after taking notice, he needed to get away. Far, far away from this monster before it was too late. While Derek and Rickey were being taken down by this beast, Stiles was calling in reinforcements.

Just in time, Scott and Riley both arrived on scene. The creature let out a loud shriek before making a quick exit through the ceiling window.

"I'd run too if I were you, ugly!" Riley quipped.

"It wasn't running because you two idiots!" said Derek as he struggled to his feet.

Behind him was Erica. Her long blonde locks shielded her shameful look. She WAS seconds away from being torn apart.

Once Rickey was able to move, he too joined the group to discuss what had recently transpired.

**"It's called a Kanima." Said the Alpha.

A kani-what? Confused, frustrated, and angry Rickey had no clue of what to make of the situation. What the hell was a kanima?

"It's definitely a shape-shifter, like us." Derek went on to explain.

"I'm going to find this damn thing. And I'm going to kill it." Derek said as he and Erica both made their exit from the school, from the group. They had their own things to worry about.

"This isn't over…" Rickey mumbled.

Scott then turned to face the older omega, there had been something he's been wanting to talk to Rickey about and what time was better than now?

"What's your problem?" Scott questioned him but Rickey started to walk away.

We need to work together! Together we can probably stop this thing and no one has to get killed or hurt, not you and not the hunters."

When Scott said that it was like a spark flickered within Rickey's chest -that was one thing he disliked about Scott. Scott wanted to try and protect everyone, he was the person who would try to find ways out of every solution without violence. The person that risk their own life for the good of others. He was the one who saw the good in others, no matter who they were. He was the person that Rickey _used_ to be. Rickey hated it.

"You can't save everyone Scott. And the sooner you realize that then the better-off you'll be." And with that, Rickey marched off.

In that moment Riley realized it was true about what Scott and Stiles had both said earlier: something was terribly off with his brother. Riley knew it was up to him to get to the bottom of whatever was causing Rickey's odd behavior. Sure he had never been one to think about a situation but something about him was causing Scott and everyone else to grow concern.

* * *

**Would you guys be kind enough to leave a review or pm and tell me what you think!?**

**See ya next chapter**


	7. Don't Take This Personal

**Thank you everyone who is now following/favoriting the story and also leaving reviews!**

**Please leave more, let me know what you; I have plenty of stuff in stored for our heroes.**

**Song starts at the ****

**Work Song by Hozier**

* * *

**Rickey Stones stood in the center of his tub as warm, tiny droplets impacted his body. Life was hell at the moment. However, the omega never gave up thinking he would reach the light at the end of the darken tunnel that he was traveling through. And at the end, he knew all his friends waiting for him. A lot was going through his mind at the moment. He haven't heard anything about Anna since the night she discovered his secret; Gerard was making Rickey anxious with just being in town and the fact that he was the principal of Riley's school made things even worse; The Kanima scared Rickey to death, he had no idea what the damn thing was nor how it came about. All this constant worrying was now beginning to take its toll on Rickey. Something needed to be done. Something needed to happen. Time was running out. Gerard was probably preparing his grand move by now and just like before, Rickey would be caught at the dead end of it.

He ran his fragile fingers through his mop of a head, pushing all his hair to the back. He then lifted his head to let the water droplets consume his face.

What is Gerard planning? Why hasn't he made a move yet? Was he waiting for Rickey to come after him? Of course Rickey did not want to find out. Something told him that he would anyway. Maybe it was time for a visit to Deaton's office. At times like these Rickey wanted nothing more but crack open a beer and cuddle up with Anna, but she was gone. _**Maybe she was never coming back either. **_He still had the letter that she left him. Most people would throw something like that away in an attempt to move on. But not Rickey. For _him, _the note served as key point of hope that she would return one day; that she would come back to him.

"Come back to me." He whispered.

After turning off the hot steaming water, the omega made his way to his bedroom and on his bed was the journal that he found the other night while snooping in Gerard's office. Some days went by since he found the damn thing but he still could not manage to go through it –fully. In fact he had not even touched it since that night. It's been collecting dust as Rickey kept it away from his brother. He had all the time in the world to go through the thing but it was more of him being afraid of what was inside. He was scared to death of what he might have found inside that damn thing. Family secrets? Lies? What could it possibly be? Just staring at the damn-thing fueled Rickey's rage for his parents; for Gerard; for his past.

Gerard was getting under Rickey's skin and the two had yet to cross paths since the hunter's return.

* * *

After receiving the disturbing text from Stiles about Derek's two little betas plan for Lydia, Riley rushed from his previous class as soon as he heard the bell. Thank god he had this period with Lydia and the others. He wasn't sure what was going on, all he knew was that Jackson overheard Derek's two betas talking about eliminating Lydia after a certain test was done. No rocket-science was needed to understand that Isaac and Erica planned on killing the beloved strawberry blonde before the day was over. Riley would be damned if he allowed that to happen.

The omega met Stiles and Scott in the doorway to Mr. Harris chemistry class. Today it seemed that the class would be working with different types of chemicals in various stations; the perfect opportunity to create an _accident._ At the end of the classroom, side-by-side, stood Erica and Isaac, both with a sinister grin plastered on their faces'. Instantly, Riley felt a fire burning in the core of his chest: Anger. With clenched jaws and a bald his fist he began to march their way. He meant business. He cared little about Erica and Isaac but when he heard what they were planning he knew he would want to deal with them both, personally. In his mind Riley knew it would only be mere-child's play dealing with the both of them at the same time, which is why he wanted to settle things now.

"I got this." He said under his breath as his nostrils flared.

Once he took a step forward he was quickly pulled backward by both Scott and Stiles.

"Really?" he said, "in front of all these people? What's your plan? March over there and throw some blows? And then what?" Scott had a point. He was in fact starting to sound like Deaton because of the way he spoke. Riley -in some ways- admired Scott's ability to actually see things out before taking actions. _He'd make a great alpha someday, he thought. _

"Let's take things slow." The beta's voice was soothing, it was enough to bring down his anger so that he could actually think: just like Scott wanted. Once Riley was calmed down he decided to see what Scott and Stiles had in mind.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Riley whispered over his shoulders to Scott and Stiles.

"Simple." Stiles said, "We make science." A child-like grin tugged at the corner of the spaz's lips. It amazed Riley how Stiles was able to make jokes at the worst of times.

The three then dispersed, going over to empty lab tables where each was stacked with different types of chemicals, flasks, and test tubes to their disposal. Stiles took a seat directly next to Lydia flashing a sheepish grin; Scott was fortunate enough to be seated with Allison; Riley was the unlucky one. He was paired with Isaac for the first part of his experiment.

All the way to his seat he growled and bit down on his gums. His nostrils continued to flare but what more could he do? Scott told the omega to stay calm which would have been an easy task…if Riley wasn't placed right next to the narcissistic, curly hair, blue-eyed devil himself. Isaac could feel the heat of hatred brushing off of Riley's body. He found it _amusing._

It was then when he found out that he was in full control of how Riley felt at the moment. _It was button pushing time for Isaac. _He grinned then looked over towards the omega and said "you know, it's a damn shame we gotta' kill poor Lydia." Tilting his head, showing false sympathy.

Riley ignored that comment and continued to fiddle with the test tubes that surrounded him, hoping it would take his mind away from the whole situation. Riley sought for the smallest distraction possible. However, Isaac continued to ramble on.

"I mean, she's hot as hell and probably would be damn good in bed." It took everything within the omega to not search the table for some form of acid and splash it all over the pale beta's face. That idea was almost calming. But then it happened… A sudden twinkle had shun in Isaac's crystal blue orbs.

"You know who else is pretty hot?" Riley was no psychic but something told him he already knew the answer to Isaac's question. He prayed to a god that _her_ name was not going to come from his mouth.

"Viola," he heard Isaac say.

"Don't take it personal but I think Viola can do a little bit better than you." Isaac sneered, and in that moment Riley felt his beating heart slip to the bottom of his stomach as the flask in his hand completely shattered. And right after that, Riley heard Mr. Harris tap on his little desk bell, alerting the class to move on to the next station.

Isaac smiled at Riley's feeling of defeat. He saw it clear on the omega's face, in his eyes, and the way his nostrils were still flared. A nerve was definitely plucked at. From a distance Scott could see it clear as day. There was no blaming Riley if he was to act out on Isaac. Now that Scott thought about, Riley's anger had been getting the best of him a lot lately. Why now? Unlike Scott, Riley was born a werewolf. Which meant he should have good control over his emotions and controlling a shift. Better control than Scott, Isaac, and Boyd and anyone else who was bitten. Something was changing about Riley, what was it?

Now was the time to find out: he and Riley were now placed together.

"What did he say?" Scott asked, but Riley ignored the question. His breathing became manic, his nostrils continued to flare, keeping his hands open were becoming a struggle.

"Scott, let me at him. Just give me 2 minutes with that guy and I swear-" In mid-sentence the omega was starting to -once again- calm himself. A couple inhale-exhale breathing tactics made it a bit easier.

"We have to stop them…" Riley's voice almost cracking, he was exasperated with all the back and forth lately. If it wasn't something going on with Lydia then it was something with Derek; and if it wasn't Derek then it was Rickey. A never-ending cycle was in the process of being created.

"I know." Scott said with a reassuring voice, he didn't sound to certain in his ability to stop Derek or his betas from fulfilling their mission of killing Lydia but something about him spoke _hope_.

He placed the palm of his hand on Riley's back to give the omega some comfort. He had to put the omega hard-at-thought mind to ease.

* * *

On his way to Deaton's clinic, it had kicked in on the omega that he was still not on good terms with the Doctor. Instead of seeing him, Rickey paid a visit to the next best thing –Sid and Beacon Hills' local bar. Normally it wasn't his thing visiting such a place during the day time but it had been a while since he and his old _friend_ sat down and chat. That and he desperately wanted a drink. He wanted to take his mind off things and there was nothing else in this little blue planet that could help him more than a glass of whiskey.

He entered the vintage style bar, absorbing the heavy scent of cigarette smoke, and bodies that were beginning to obtain a terrible odor. Just behind the barstool was the girl he was looking for: Sid, his favorite bartender.

"Hello rock-star." She greeted the omega, almost looking happier to see him than he was to see her.

If it wasn't for her job she would most likely had leaped over the countertop, rushed over to the omega, and jumped into his arms. She enjoyed his company.

With slow steps he wandered over to the countertop and took his seat, began to bark orders, then dropped his head. To the side of him was a man wearing a plaid shirt who was deep into his slumber, Rickey automatically knew what that meant. He snickered a bit as he thought about his history with drinking and –sometimes- getting blacked out and not being able to remember the night before. His eyes then surveyed around the bar –taking notice of all the drunken men who were all either napping in their own drool or fighting to stand on their feet.

"Amateurs." He snorted.

* * *

Viola sat in the school's library, where she claimed to have been working on a project but in all reality she was doing some research on a personal subject: _**supernatural creatures**_. She wanted to learn more about Riley being a werewolf. Ever since the night at the Ice Rink, Viola had found herself a bit more interested in them –_or in him_. And curiosity drove her up the wall. She had only thought they were myths and legends, she thought wrong.

Countless hours were spent with her baby blue eyes glue to the computer screen, looking more into werewolves; after non-stop searching she came across a certain page that listed various different types of werewolf related creatures. But this depended on the culture. The name _Kanima_ popped up, snatching her interest. Viola became lost in her own research and unaware of her surroundings, so unaware that she had not noticed Matt, the camera boy, sneaking up on her.

"Matt!" she greeted. "I'm sorry, I had no idea you were there." As the boy took a seat she quickly started to exit out from all her web browsers but the look on Matt's face said it all.

"What's a Kanima?" camera boy asked. Too bad Viola did not have the answer, she was just as confused as he was. What in the hell was a Kanima? If Matt was a few seconds late then maybe Viola would have the answer. It then dawned on her that his question was still left unanswered. It would remain that way too.

"I see you're interested in werewolves." He said assuming. It was odd to Viola, she had only met Matt once and that was when he unexpectedly wanted a picture for a _project_.

"Yeah, I'm…" her eyes broke contact from his as she quickly thought of something to say "I'm writing a book!" She blurted. "About werewolves." The awkwardness building up. "That are teenagers. I'm thinking about calling it _Teen Wolf." _

Matt snickered, "Well let me know when it gets published. I'll be the first one in line to pick a copy up." He said with an assuring voice.

The coast was clear. Viola had successfully drawn attention away her from her actual reasoning and Matt seemed to have bought it. All that was left now was to rid the web-history of all evidence, gather her things, and get the hell out of the library before something else happened. But Matt had other plans, as Viola went to get up she found the boy's cold fingers laced around her wrist in a vice-grip. The tightness on her wrist was not at all painful but it still took her by surprise.

"I actually wanted to ask you something." He said as he dug into his bag and fished out his Nikon Camera.

Viola could feel it now, the uneasiness creeping up on her from behind, usually curiosity would get the best of the brunette but not this time. She only wanted to be far, far away from the wannabe-photographer and would give just about any reason for a sudden dismissal.

"The other day, when I was taking pictures at the Lacrosse game, I caught some pics of Riley and noticed my camera was bugging out." The picture of Riley revealed his eyes glowing. "I thought it was just the glare of the angle or something but then I took another picture and the same thing happened." Even though Viola wanted to be far away from Matt, something about the photo's he had taken had caught her attention. She wasn't able to turn her head now. She wanted to know what the reasoning behind this was as well.

"Now here's the spooky part," he said, causing Viola's body to stiffen up in preparations of what Matt would say next. Did he know Riley's secret? If so then how?

"When I took pictures of Scott the same thing happened to him also."

She then swallowed thickly, "I have to go," her eyes were as wide as saucers, as if she had seen a ghost.

"I didn't mean to spook you!" he said, attempting to comfort her but Viola was quick, she gathered her belongings and stuffed her bag. _She would organize it later_ but it was time to go –it was time to warn Riley and the others.

"Hey wait!" he called out to her once more, stopping the brunette in her tracks.

_**Now what!?**_ -she thought, she turned to face him with a pleasant disguised smile. Behind that smile was a sick and twisted death stare that she wanted to beam off personally to him.

"I know you and Allison are like best-friends." Viola nodded knowingly to his words. "So do you know if she's seeing anyone?" She could see the awkwardness in the boy as soon as he spoke Allison's name, his cheeks started to flush, and words were starting topple over each other. "Do you know if she and Scott are still a thing?" _**Yes you idiot! **_She wanted to shout but she knew that Allison and Scott were to remain a secret, a secret that only the couple's close friends knew about.

"I will talk to her! But don't get your hopes up, she's pretty heartbroken over the breakup still. It's a woman's thing." And in that moment Viola left the library. But now she had something important to do, she needed to find Riley and tell him about Matt before it was too late.

She searched the halls high and low, looking for Riley or Scott or even Stiles. She needed to warn him. Out of all days the school had felt like a giant maze, looking for Riley was like looking for a needle in a haystack. He was nowhere to be found, him or his silly friends.

Then, at the end of hall –making all the noise possible- was Stiles Stilinski and behind him was Jackson, Lydia, Allison, and Riley.

"Riley!" she called out to the omega.

"Can't talk. Call you later!" he was obviously in a rush, as he walked, planting a quick-short-and-sweet kiss on her rosy pink lips.

"But it's important…" she said to herself, knowing even if she was to yell it that he would not hear it. The halls were too crowded anyway. She was amazed that he even spotted her. Soon, Riley and the others became lost in the sea of people.

Viola stood in place, dressed in a light green dress that stopped an inch before her knees. He was gone and she was left behind.

* * *

His mission was a crucial one, to protect Lydia and stop Derek and his band of mischiefs. At Lydia's defense was Riley, Stiles, and Allison; Jackson wasn't much help besides the fact of barking orders and reminding everyone how much of a pain he was.

Just outside of the home that the group took refuge in stood Derek and his three loyal betas, each wearing that killer instinct in their eyes. Riley and Stiles constantly peaked out the window while Allison continuously tried to reach Scott but the omega was off handling another issue.

"You think we can take them?" Stiles, holding a bat, asked the group.

"Erica, Isaac, and Boyd? Yes. Derek? Maybe not."

"I can't reach Scott!" Allison said as she paced the wooden pavement beneath her feet. It was easily noticeable that she was under a lot of stress. In one hand was her crossbow, in the other hand was her phone.

"Maybe we should call my dad…" she suggested, causing Riley to double over once he noticed that Allison was starting to dial up a number.

The omega rushed over to the huntress and snatched the phone from her fragile palms.

"Bad idea!" He told her. Then proceeded to take her phone away and stuff it into his back pocket.

"If things get to chaotic then I'll call Rickey." Stiles head poked up to the sound of Rickey's name coming from Riley's lips. In his opinion, he felt that was just as bad as calling Allison's father. No matter who they called they were still screwed.

After considering Riley's proposal, Allison marched over to the window, taking a peek at what was to come…but something was off –she noticed that one of Derek's betas were missing from his side.

"Guys?" she called out to her two friends, causing Riley and Stiles to both poke their heads up, "where did Isaac go?" Suddenly Stiles and Riley both turned towards each other in disbelief of Allison's question.

"Right here." They heard _him_ say, standing in the hallway that led from whatever backdoor he had come from, wearing a smug grin on his face. His eyes glowing golden and his claws out.

Stiles swallowed thickly before feeling a quick fearful shiver rush through his body. He held the metal bat close and stepped behind Riley, letting his werewolf friend take the lead.

Riley bounced to his feet as a burst of adrenaline flowed throughout his pores, a low growl escaping under his breath from his lips, and nostrils flaring. He had not forgotten about how Isaac attempted to taunt to the omega earlier. This was a perfect opportunity to _let loose. _And with Scott being abscent there was nothing to stop him from giving Isaac the beating of his life.

"I got this," he assured his two friends but Stiles was uncertain about letting Riley "handle" Isaac alone.

Before Stiles was able to express himself it was too late. The omega charged towards Isaac, tackling him into the kitchen.

"Guys! This is Scott's house!" the spaz shouted, desperately wanting them to not break anything while trying to kill each other.

Over and over again, Riley threw his fist into Isaac's delicate, pale face. Relentless with his blows, he held nothing back. His own knuckles were starting to tear and leak of a crimson liquid as he thrashed about.

The two wrestled around, trying to pin the other just to go back to throwing jabs in the face. One minute Riley had the upper-hand then Isaac, then back to Riley, then once again Isaac.

Neither one was backing down, Riley was fighting for his pride while Isaac was fighting for a mission that his alpha had sent him out on. The curly haired beta wrapped his hands around Riley's throat but with ease, the omega broke the grip; threw his knee into Isaac's stomach and slammed his elbows' into the beta's back, heavily. With this, Isaac now lied weak and beaten on the wooden floor, his hands and knees were his only support but when Riley saw that, he shot his leg right under Isaac's chin –knocking him out cold.

"Don't take this personal but Viola wouldn't be into you." He mocked the beta and wandered off. He came to a sudden pause when heard the loud cry of Allison's voice, "Guys! It's here!" Riley knew what that meant.

* * *

Derek and his two betas stood on the front lawn of Scott's home. Moments ago he had sent Isaac in to carry out the plan to kill Lydia. The alpha felt it would have been a simple task for his beta; that was before he sensed Isaac's defeat. Derek was not angry. He was far from it in fact. But that did not stop him from sending in Erica to assist Isaac. Tonight would be the night that the kanima would die. He would make sure of it.

His head titled up as his nostrils flared for a second; he could smell the arrival of _him._

"Nice of you to finally join us." Said the alpha, earning a look of confusion from Boyd, who also stood by his side.

Then right on cue, the two turned to face none other than Rickey Stones and his infamous devilish smirk. The omega stood tall wearing his black leather jacket, hands stuffed in his pockets, and mess of a hair. From first glance he seemed to be up to no good.

"Don't mind me," he said as he took a single step towards Derek and his beta. "I'm just here to save the day." He added with a wink.

"This doesn't concern you." Derek said, adding his own half smirk into the mix of things.

"Actually it does; my brother is in there. I'm sure you know him. He has puppy brown eyes, kinda tall; kinda built; LOVES to whine." Rickey quipped. His voice growing ever more irritating to Derek.

"All we want is the girl." Derek replied with a stern voice, his smirk suddenly falling off his face, knowing things would no longer be easy for him and his pack.

"Nah," Rickey shook his head slowly left to right, "Can't let you have the girl."

"Fine then. We'll just take her." The alpha nodded his head over to Boyd, giving his beta full permission to tear apart the scum that stood before him.

But with ease, Rickey had Boyd on the ground less than _twenty_ seconds. This truly infuriated Derek, it drove him insane to see all of his beta subduing to defeat so easily.

His eyes started to glow red like a searing flame of rage as a single quote ran through his head: _"If you wanted something done right then you have to do it yourself."_

He and Rickey charged into each other, a fight that they been wanting for a while now. A rematch. It was time to settle the score.

Rickey, who was quick with his blows and kick, throwing them into a combo was no problem for him. He was trained to fight. However, Derek was stronger. Rickey threw a fist to Derek's face after making contact with a knee to the gut, the alpha caught the fist, released a glass-shattering roar and gripped the omega's throat. And with little to no effort, Derek lifted Rickey into mid-air and slammed him on his back as if he was nothing more than a simple rag doll.

The alpha didn't stop there. Her sat on Rickey's chest, pinning him to the ground, threw three quick jabs to the face and finally grabbing him by the collar of his coat.

"You can't beat me!" the alpha growled "and you never will!" he assured the omega, raising a single fist to deliver the final blow.

Then, his attention was suddenly snatched and directed towards something else…Isaac and Erica both were sent flying from Scott's doorway. After releasing his hold on Rickey, he was appalled by the horrendous sight of each and every one of his betas being taken down so easily. He clenched his jaws to fight back his words. Standing over them were the culprits: Scott McCall, Riley Stones, Allison Argent, Stiles Stilinski and his metal bat.

The alpha found humor in the situation. "Impressive," he said to the small group, "but if you think you can stop me from getting in there and killing _that_ thing then you are surely mistaken!"

As Derek got ready to take a step forward he was caught off-guard by a blood curling scream that ripped through the star-filled night sky. In that instance everyone's head shot up towards the roof just to see the humanoid scaly lizard-like creature crawling out a window and making its escape.

Riley stood in horror at the sight. _They_ were right. Lydia was the Kanima.

"It's getting away!" Allison shouted amongst the crowd.

Then, "What the hell is going on?"

Riley and the others shot their heads towards the doorway, meeting Lydia's olive green eyes that were overflowing with terror.

Eyes opened widely as everyone stood puzzled, gawking at Lydia who stood in the door way. If she wasn't the kanima…then that could only mean it was Jackson the whole time.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a comment about what you either**

**-Liked**

**-Disliked**

**-Loved**

**-Hated**

**And I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	8. White Rose

**I want to thank everyone who left a review on the last chapter.**

**This one picks up directly where the other left off.**

**Only 1 song for this chapter and it starts once you see the "**"**

**Crashing by Gersey**

* * *

While Rickey, Derek, and Scott raced after the Kanima, Riley decided it was best to check in with Viola. Sure he wanted to help chase down the shape-shifter; he also wanted to make sure everyone else around him was safe. And since there were already enough hands on the problem, Riley was free for the moment. After riding along with Allison to take Lydia home, he decided to pay a little visit to Viola.

Riley wanted to catch her up on things; now that she knew about the supernatural world there was no reason to leave her in the dark. Especially if they were in the same crowd.

He stood just outside her bedroom window, tossing tiny pebbles at the glass to get her attention. The first few pebbles got him nowhere.

**Maybe she was dead asleep?**

Good thing the omega was persistent. One after another Riley sent the tiniest of pebbles straight to Viola's bedroom window. It was the only way he knew to get her attention without waking anyone up.

Just as he was ready to quit he noticed a light flicker on.

As the window slid up and Viola poked her out a smile managed to the omega's face. He waved blatantly, waiting for her to invite him in. And he waited. Viola gazed at the boy as if she was trying to comprehend everything around her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised.

"This is so corny," she called out and headed back in her room.

"Wait!" Riley desperately shouted, quickly re-grabbing her attention, and just as she poked her head in she quickly poked it back out.

"Where's your radio? And why aren't you playing a death cab for cutie song? If you're trying to win my heart then you'll have to do a lot better than that, Mr. Stones!" She quipped, earning an eye-roll from the omega.

"Can I come up?" he asked.

Viola nudged her index finger under her chin and began to pretend to think about Riley's question. This only caused the boy to chuckle. Viola was teasing and she was doing a damn good job at it too.

"Let me think about…" she said, "hmmm."

"Please!" he dropped to his knees and locked his two hands together, begging playfully.

"If you can climb up here!" she exclaimed.

"Someone will see me." He assured the brunette, but Viola did not care. Her smile stayed intact; ever since Stiles told her about Riley's little rope incident she just knew it would in handy someday. That day was now. If Riley wanted to see Viola then he would have to climb his way to her. Somehow, through this, a smile managed to his face. He licked his lips and dropped his head in disbelief. The tip of fingers digging deep within the damp prickly grass.

"No one will see you!" she reassured him.

"Everyone will see me!" the two bickered back in forth.

"You didn't bring a radio, you aren't playing a death cab for cutie song, and you won't climb to my room for me. What will you do for me, Mr. Stones?" She deadpanned.

"Let me up and I'll show you." He ended with a grin that caused Viola's two baby blue orbs to widen in curiosity.

"Okay! Be down in a second," was all she said before zooming back into her room.

Riley fist pumped the air before running to her doorstep. It was one hell-of-a-way to end a night. Just minutes ago he was fighting against Derek and his pack to protect Lydia and now he was with Viola. The thought of it was enough to keep him smiling for days. He wandered to her front doorstep where he took his right hand and held it up to his mouth; he allowed his breath to hit the palm of his hand before quickly inhaling through his nostrils. "Not bad," he thought.

The door in front of him slowly crept open and in the doorway stood Viola with a coy smile, baby blue eyes, and dark colored hair in a ponytail. It was pretty late which explained why she was looking the way she was. Riley did not mind, he just wanted to see her for at least a second. The two stood facing each other and only at each other, their eyes were locked together, she kept her arms crossed and her head titled to the side. She wore a spaghetti strap t-shirt and a pair of pink pajama pants that were decorated with little cats all around the legs. Riley was dressed in his battle clothes, his leather jacket and slim fitted-denim jeans.

"Hello Mr. Stones," she greeted through her coy smile.

"Hello," he replied as he entered the home.

The two traveled up a long case of stairs, "be careful," she warned the omega. "My brother is up playing videogames and my parents are asleep. If he sees you its game over! Grounded for life. And most likely dead." Riley laughed.

"And that means I will haunt you for the rest of your life. Watching over your pretty little face until the day you die. I will be the ghost girl who watches you as lie in bed, sleeping silently. Snoozing away. I'll be there, Riley. When you're sitting in Mr. Harris class and taking a test? I'll be there. When you're in the shower and letting that hot and steamy water hit your body? I'll be there. When you're sleeping at night ad think you're all alone? I'll be there. When you're lying in your deathbed? I will so be there." Riley could hear the threatening promise behind her words. She was serious. From the way her voice remained in the same tone to the glow in her baby blue orbs. Viola aimed to leave a vivid image inside the omega's head; that was exactly what she did.

Once they reached the end of the stairs they went directly to Viola's domain, not making a peep as they guided through her long dark corridors.

There was only one other time Riley had been inside Viola's home. Everything had seemingly changed since then. Walls were painted, portraits were hung, and scented candles were placed on stands in certain corners. Nonetheless, the home was beautiful even though his senses were clogged by the enchanting smell of lavender. He really did not mind too much. He enjoyed the change of environment. It was different compared to his home.

"So if I wake your parents do I get to meet them?"

Viola made a sudden pause in her steps at Riley's question and said, "sure just tell them what kind of flowers you want at your funeral first." The omega tried his best to suppress a chuckle but like

Once they finally entered Viola's room, Riley began to treat it like it was own. He tossed his coat on to her floor and plopped down on her bed. Viola was astonished; her hands on her hips were clear evidence of it. Riley, too was astonished but for a total different reason. Her room was exactly how he remembered it to be. Her shelf with all her little awards had the slightest particle of dust, her glasses also sat in the same spot as last time as well. Riley was no one to judge, seeing how he was barely able to keep his own room cleaned. He instead admired Viola's ability to do so. She was most definitely unique.

He saw the look that she gave him and laughed hysterically.

"What?" He questioned.

"Your jacket!" Viola giggled as she lifted the coat off the ground and slapped it on to his chest. She was trying to keep her composer. It shortly shattered once she saw the look on his face.

The omega did not budge the slightest bit, he was too tired to move; Viola could see it. She smirked at the restless adolescent. Assuming he had a rough day Viola laid next to him. Her queen size mattress was sturdy enough to hold them both. Their eyes moved to the ceiling, silently reflecting on their day. Riley thought about the Kanima and how powerful it was.

Then it hit him. He wanted to warn Viola.

"I need you to stay away from Jackson." Said Riley as he looked over to Viola.

For Viola, the request was not much seeing how she really wasn't the jock's biggest fan. She felt Jackson was a dick for the way he treated Lydia, and as handsome as he is she would still refuse to befriend such a douchebag like him. Although he had his moments where he could be very sweet and supportive. Then, it suddenly dawned on her, she wanted to warn Riley about the same thing.

"Is this the part where you play protective boyfriend?" A _boyfriend_? Riley winced as if that word pained him in his ears. It wasn't the idea of being her boyfriend that was bad and Riley definitely did not mind it, he just was not prepared to hear it. With his head being in all sorts of places he wasn't sure if could be her boyfriend.

Viola could also see that in his puppy brown orbs, the way he glanced the other direction was evidence of it being so. The brunette sought to correct herself but he quickly told her not to worry about it.

"I just need you to trust me on this," he said, reforming eye-contact between the two.

Her eyes transfixed onto his, she saw just how concern he was deep within his shaky brown orbs. Riley had every rights to be concerned. They were dealing with a far more powerful shape-shifter: one that could render its prey defenseless. Riley seen that the other night in the pool room when he and Scott rescued his brother and Derek from the Kanima.

"I always trusted you," she spoke softly, her breath lightly touching his bottom lips. Riley rolled completely to his side just to face her, Viola had done the same. Suddenly, she had forgotten all about the thing with Matt and his camera. Her mind was only focused onto what was going on now.

Riley tilted his head closer towards her; moving inch by inch to her lips until they were milliliters away from connecting.

_**Bzz…**_

The silence around them was broken when Riley started to receive a call. They too, were interrupted. He fished out his phone from his back pockets to see it was none other than Scott; the beta wanted to meet at Suicide Hill. Viola, released a sigh in annoyance, familiar with this feeling. She knew exactly where this was heading.

Before Riley could even utter the word _sorry_, Viola had already said he was forgiven.

"It's nothing new." A weak, half smile tugged at her lips.

The omega was out through her window, leaving Viola behind to attend to another matter: Jackson.

* * *

Isaac Lahey, Derek's first successful beta, slammed his fist into the pavement. His eyes were bloodshot, veins coursed through the side of his head. And his two fist were covered in scapes and bruises. A dark crimson liquid that could have easily been mistaken for the color black oozed from cuts and scrapes that were beginning to cover his entire hand. He never felt so much rage in his entire life. No, this wasn't just pure rage. He felt humiliated.

Boyd and Erica watched from a distance, wanting to check on the beta but the fear that Isaac would just lash out on them was what held them back. Down on his knees, inhaling and exhaling deeply, he threw his fist into the ground muttering only Riley's name and how he would pay for humiliating him.

"He's dead!" He said.

His two friends exchanged a glanced to each other, noticing a small sparkle of worrisome that danced in their orbs.

Only a few hours had gone by since Boyd was ordered to bring back Isaac and Erica. Their alpha, Derek went out in search for Jackson in a race against Rickey Stones and Scott McCall. Boyd remembered his humiliating defeat but he did not dwell on it, neither did Erica. So what had Isaac so riled up?

"After I kill him, I'm gonna kill the girl too." They heard the beta say as he rose to his feet. Fists were clenched, the inside of his gums were being chewed it, Isaac saw red and red only.

Boyd and Erica were concerned for the curly-hair beta; their concern for him was continuously growing as seconds went by. This was not the Isaac they were used too.

"What will Derek think?" Boyd desperately brought up the alpha in hopes it would change the way Isaac was thinking –but it did not.

"The hell with Derek!" he exclaimed, startling both Erica and Boyd. "Riley's done for: him and his stupid little friends." He assured the two as his nostrils flared.

* * *

The night was silent and everything else seemed to have finally settle down with the whole Jackson mess. Riley was now calling him lizard-man because he was having a hard time calling it by its true name, _Kanima_. Scott and Stiles both waited for the omega at the peak of Suicide Hill and right in front of them was the sheriff department transport van; it was where Scott and Stiles decided to keep Jackson until they were able to figure out what to do with him next.

"Allison is working on translating a page she found in the bestiary on the kanima." Said Scott.

Riley nodded his head in approval, he was satisfied that he and his friends were growing one step closer to finding out why Jackson was a walking lizard at night. The faster they were with cracking the case the better. He then smiled and took a step closer to joining his two friends at the edge of the cliff, gazing over Beacon Hill. The city looked so peaceful, so quiet. By now everyone must have been sleeping, everyone but Riley and his friends. Maintaining peace was never easy for anyone, Riley was no exception. All he wanted to know what was causing Jackson to kill.

"How's Rickey?" Riley asked. After the brawl that took place on Scott's yard Rickey had chased down Kanima. Only in an attempt to get to it before Derek. Riley hasn't heard from him since.

It became evident that something bad must have happened when Scott and Stiles turned to face each other, then turned to face Riley. The omega knew something was up once Stiles released a sigh from his lips and started with '_Okay_', "Don't freak out."

After hearing Stiles saying that it was like a switch flickered inside Riley, he began to do the exact opposite of what Stiles said not to do.

"Are you kidding me?" Riley snapped

"We had a little encounter with the Argents." Stiles said, causing Riley to wanting to pounce at the fragile, pale spaz. Luckily, Scott was between the two or things would have surely taken a deadly turn.

"We don't know if he's hurts or not" Riley then squinted his eyes a bit as his brows knitted together , he was confused to where Scott was going with this, "but knowing him he's probably fine." Scott reassured Riley, surprisingly, it was all it took for Riley to calm down.

It was true, Rickey was too stubborn to be taken down by the hunters. He was probably too stubborn for death as well. Thinking about Riley and stupidity yet humorous ways caused the group to smile a bit, reassuring their selves that Rickey was indeed fine.

"Now, on to the matter at hands," said Stiles as he clapped his hands together and began to rub them, "we caught Jackson." He finished with a child-like smile.

"We think he was trying to kill Danny." Scott said

"Wait a sec –why would he try to kill Danny?"

Scott and Stiles exchanged a doubtful glance. They weren't sure what the reason it, they were just glad he was stopped.

"That's not important," Stiles said, throwing Riley into a state of confusion.

_**Did he really just toss Danny's life aside?**_

"While we were waiting on you, I prepared a little schedule of who would watch Jackson first and guess who has the first shift starting tomorrow morning."

Riley knew all so well that Stiles would be dick-ish enough to give him the first shift.

"Stiles, I really hate you."

A grin tugged at the corners of each side of Stiles lips.

* * *

After running around Beacon Hills in an attempt to catch the _Kanima _Chris Argent was just happy to finally be home with his beloved wife and beautiful daughter. Of course with it being late everyone in the household was dead asleep…everyone but his father. The hunter was no supernatural creature but he could sense that there was something ominous about his father. His sinter glare and his dark eyes was all the needed evidence. He could not help but to also feel that his father was hiding something. There were few signs that Chris found himself pondering at. He kept his guard for his sake and also his family.

"It would seems as if things are taking a turn in events." Said Gerard, approaching the kitchen for a small glass of water. In his hand was a pill-container. Another thing that made Chris suspicious of his father.

"Do you mean in terms of the Kanima or in Derek?" he questioned.

Gerard took his time answering his son but when he finally did answer Chris shut his eyes tight in disbelief, _"in Rickey."_

Chris knew bits and pieces of Rickey's involvement with Gerard, only because he had lived through their history. The two had an obsession with each other, it was deadly and dark, that much Chris knew.

"What is your fixation with this boy?" Chris questioned his father, he was tired being kept in the dark, watching from behind the scenes as Gerard made the moves. It was Gerard who had declared that code was broken, it was Gerard who was controlling everything and a lot of it had to do with stirring trouble and discomfort for Rickey Stones. Had he forgotten that Derek, too, was a problem? However, Derek was not the one to kill his beloved sister either, neither was Rickey. Their feud was beyond Chris understanding.

"In due time, my boy." Gerard replied, with his sinister grin. The same grin that was used to strike fear in all supernatural creatures that he had ever come across. Alpha, beta, or omega; they all feared Gerard the same.

Chris nodded his head in annoyance, growing irritated with his father's odd behavior.

"What if I was to say that the _Endgame_ is near?" Gerard said, causing Chris to wear a dumfounded expression.

"Can't you see? The fire between Rickey and Derek has grown since all _those_ years."

Looking back on the history of the two werewolves, Chris could see Gerard's point but still needed more clarification as to where he was going with this discussion.

"So? What's your point?" Chris gripped under the countertop in an attempt to hide his frustration.

"Do you remember what I told you-"

"If you want to eliminate a threat, get someone to do if you…" those words stayed glued into the Argent's head as if they were beaten into him.

"All I'm saying is that if we wait this out long enough then Derek and Rickey will no longer be a problem, their senseless feud will be the death of them both."

Suddenly, the frustration that Chris was feeling moments ago had went away. He still believed in the code but the thought of Derek and Rickey actually being the death of each other would have been great.

"What of the Kanima?"

Gerard's sinter grin was the only thing he used to answer Chris' question, he placed a single pill onto the surface of his tongue and downed the glass of water. The hunter had a plan, and everything was slowly going his way. Once he reached the exit of the kitchen he turned to face his son one last time for the night, sending off his menacing glare and said "You leave that abomination to me."

* * *

The next morning was acted out just like any other, Viola woke up, showered, chose her outfit for the day, and went right to school. Of course there were minor complications between the events such as: her brother hogging the main bathroom and Lydia's crisis call of not knowing what to wear. But when it was all said and done Viola was finally at school with a mission. She sought out Scott.

Ever since Riley had come to Beacon Hills, she and Scott had grown quite fond of each other but there was something that needed to be done, something needed to be said, released from her chest and out in the open. No longer would she settle with being left in the dark, and in order to be with Riley she needed to know just about everything that was going on. Not just for Riley's sake but also for Allison, Lydia, and even for Scott, Stiles, and Jackson.

Down the crowded hall she spotted the boy, he was just at his locker preparing himself for his next few periods. The perfect opportunity to get what she wanted from him. Scott had seemed to be the glue that kept him and his friends together, asking Stiles would have only made her annoyed with his spaz like behavior.

Once Scott McCall closed his locker he quickly became startled to find Viola's baby blue eyes glaring into his, he swallowed thickly at her presence. Beautiful, her eyes were but he could tell something was up. They had a sudden glare to them and her all-knowing smirk made the situation no better. He opened his mouth to greet her but not a single word would come out. He felt his body beginning to sweat, his eyes scanned all around him in hopes for something to distract him from her awkwardly, yet stunning glare.

"Hello McCall." She said, seductively.

It was after he heard Viola say his name that he was finally able to speak, "Vi-Viola." Scott felt his back pressed against the lockers.

"I'm in need of some dire information from you."

Again, the beta swallowed thickly, preparing himself for the worse.

* * *

He sat on the hood of the Sheriff's Department transport van, questioning how in the hell did he end up here, in this exact spot, in this mess; chasing after Jackson at night and trying to protect his _older_ brother from getting killed by the hunters.

The cool night chills was greatly needed, it allowed him to think better. Just him and the night sky. All of this: the trees whistling, the late night birds hooting, and the bright reflection of the moon, all allowed him to ponder in his thoughts better. Usually, Riley, like most adolescent hated thinking, but tonight was a different case. He needed to think. It was the only way for him to let everything else that was happening to fast to process. It felt just like yesterday he was riding in these woods to the Hale house to stop Peter from killing everyone he cared about alongside Stiles and Jackson. But now things were different. He and his small group of friends weren't just battling another supernatural creature, now they were up against the Hunters as well, and Derek, and maybe even Rickey. Things were definitely going towards the direction of chaos within the matter of seconds, it felt like.

It was up to Riley and his two friends to put a stop on everything.

Suddenly, Riley's thought process was broken. His senses were triggered, something was growing in near. The omega jumped to his feet, ready to defend himself. The footsteps were small but they were coming in quick and any minute now something would jump from the shadows and just maybe attack him. His claws extended and his canines sharpened as his puppy brown eyes shimmered a glowing yellow.

Out of the black was none other than Viola, dressed in pink hello-kitty pajamas, pinky furry slippers and Beacon Hills High Lacrosse pull-over hoodie. It was clear she was not dressed to impressed.

"Put the claws away wolfy." She requested with an elegant smile.

He dropped his head as a sigh of relief escaped within his breath, when he lifted his head back up his viscous look was replaced with a weary smile. It was safe to say that he was a bit exasperated with everything that had been going on and the unexpected visit from Viola at this very moment made him reassure everything.

***"I've come baring gifts." She said with her coy smile. In one hand was a grocery bag and in the other was a white rose.

Dumbfounded, Riley shook his head to rid his awkward expression. He was still confused. The omega took a few steps closer to the brunette as she held up her two _gifts_ right into his face. In the grocery bag was Chinese food, to his surprise.

"Chinese food," the amazement in his eyes were clear, "my favorite, how'd you know?" he grinned.

Left to right, Viola's eyes went rapidly. She was partially puzzled with Riley's reaction.

"I didn't," she said, "I just grabbed it for me because I like Chinese and figured you would want some."

He nodded his head with doubt, he believed something else.

He then took notice to the rose that was in her hands, triggering him to grow alarmed once more. He grabbed her hand gently and lifted it to his eye level, examining the rose much closer.

"What's this?" he asked.

"This lovely thing?" Her smile growing wider, just waiting to explain the sudden gift, "this beautiful thing is a white rose silly," she said pointing out the obvious, causing Riley to snicker.

"Wanna know the meaning?" the girl could barely stand still as she twirled in place, winking flirtatiously at the omega with her icy blue eyes. They were mesmerizing, no doubt about it.

"Yes." He said, nodding his head gently up and down once.

"Purity." She replied.

"I don't understand," he said.

"You're not supposed too, you're supposed to give me the rose."

The omega could barely help himself as a few chuckles left his breath, "you bought me a gift to give to you?"

Viola, confidently nodded.

"Isn't that kinda shallow?" he asked, jokingly.

"Isn't you not telling me that Jackson is a homicidal lizard because you think you're protecting me also considered shallow?"

His jaws were left hanging by Viola's sudden remark, she was able to say it so seriously but still kept her coy smile intact, not once coming close to crumbling.

"Then consider this a peace-offering." She smiled and headed towards the van.

After eating the food that Viola brought, the couple had found their selves wandering through the woods and stopping at the peak of Suicide Hill, gazing over at Beacon Hills where the entire city was visible just from this one view. They sat down and allowed their feet to dangle from the cliff.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Viola said

Riley then looked over just for his eyes to catch Viola's.

"You know, this is where my brother first met Anna?"

"Interesting." She smiled.

They turned their sight back to the stunning view of Beacon Hills, filled with its city lights. From the edge of Suicide Hill the city almost seemed peaceful, everything about the small town was quiet from where they sat. All of this created a smile on Viola's blushed face. Her legs swung back and forth, the tips of her fingers dug into the earth, and her brilliant blue eyes gawked at the overview. This was where she wanted to be, alongside Riley. There was a silence that gapped between them but she did not mind, it wasn't a haunting silence; the silence was peaceful.

That peaceful silence was soon broken as shriek ripped through the night air, causing the couple to toss their heads towards the direction from which it came; the direction of where the van was kept.

Riley and Viola both sprinted in full force, racing to the van in hopes that their hearing had deceived them. Riley, feared the worst. He knew what that scream was.

It was the same scream from last night when the Kanima made its exit through Scott's bedroom window. The two arrived to find that their fears had come true: the back doors to the van were flung open and no sign of Jackson anywhere.

"Ah hell…" he gulped. Realization came kicking in, there was no stopping Jackson. There was no stopping the Kanima.

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

**It would be very much appreciated.**

**See you guys next time.**


End file.
